


Chasing the Drop

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your code of conduct would never allow you to do that.” He chuckled, white teeth peeking out as his grin grew and he closed the gap separating their mouths.<br/>    A lethal blade pressed against his wrist, immediately bringing him to a stop. The younger figure glowered through the barriers, speaking carefully as he forced the thief away from the kiss he had been seeking.<br/>    “Guess what year this blade is from,” he whispered with deep undertones of fury.<br/>    “Somewhere unpleasant?” he drawled, lips twitching nervously.<br/>    “Even low-life crooks are intelligent, it seems,” a smile touched his face and the thief felt the tiniest weakness in his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers coiled around the solid gold handle, silver blade gleaming under the warm glow of candles. A smirk graced his face as he sheathed the treasure. He reached into his pocket, blood freezing over when there was nothing there.

 

The thief cursed under his breath, carefully straightening and turning around. Their entrance had been silent and agile as was obvious upon seeing the figure perched on the ornate couch across the small study. Just like the thief, this young man wore an intricately decorated mask that shielded the upper half of his features.

His clothes were fit for the time period, slender body wrapped in fine material and whimsical accessories. A gold dagger, no bigger than a toothpick, dangled from a sturdy chain hooked to the male’s forefinger. One arm was draped across the back of the couch, legs crossed, lips set in a line.

Sighing, the thief approached the figure. “It’s just a small trinket,” he murmured, pressing a knee into the cushion, leaning heavily over the other male. He tipped the apparent youth’s chin up, inching closer as his devilish smile grew. “C’mon…gimme this one, okay…” the thief purred, sliding his unoccupied hand suggestively up the seated man’s thigh, “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Hand over the blade,” the male finally spoke, voice soft and soothing and oh-so cold, “while you release me.” He jerked his head away from the thief’s grip, expression never changing. “Do so, or else you can be stuck here forever.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” he clicked his tongue, snatching his jaw again, forcing it back as he nearly straddled the seated one’s lap. The thief’s eyes were dark behind the mask, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “Your code of conduct would never allow you to do that.” He chuckled, white teeth peeking out as his grin grew and he closed the gap separating their mouths.

A lethal blade pressed against his wrist, immediately bringing him to a stop. The younger figure glowered through the barriers, speaking carefully as he forced the thief away from the kiss he had been seeking. “Guess what year this blade is from,” he whispered with deep undertones of fury.

“Somewhere unpleasant?” he drawled, lips twitching nervously.

“Even low-life crooks are intelligent, it seems,” a smile touched his face and the thief felt the tiniest weakness in his legs. The man swiftly took the treasure and sliced the thief’s wrist with the toothpick-sized gold dagger.

In a matter of seconds, the figure was fading away, taking his mask off in the last moments to meet the still shadowed gaze of the other person.

 

“Damn…,” Donghae gripped the gold dagger in one hand whilst pressing his cut wrist to mouth, lapping up the blood. He sat on the floor of a workshop inside of a relatively empty chamber. The walls were made of thick metal with only one way in and out of the place.

 

Snickering caught his attention and he raised his eyes, seeing Eunhyuk sitting on a stainless steel work bench. There was a stop watch in his hand. It wasn’t particularly necessary, but sometimes when he had to spend all day in that isolated room, he got bored. Keeping track of how long people spent on their trips was his only form of entertainment. “You know, a simple finger prick would do the job,” Eunhyuk mused.

“Shut up,” he griped, checking to see if the bleeding was slowing. It wasn’t.

“Did you tease him again?” the engineer sighed, leaning his head in one propped up hand.

Donghae’s jaw twitched. “Only a little,” he muttered.

Eunhyuk scoffed, tossing a band-aid at the other male. “You tried to get in his pants again, didn’t you?” He took the male’s dagger pendant, sterilizing it. “No wonder he tried to cut you open.”

Rolling his eyes, Donghae patched up the cut and sighed. “I can’t help it. You’ve never seen him in those clothes.” He shuddered a little, laughing when Eunhyuk kicked him for being creepy. “Whenever I see him, I get distracted. Do you blame me?”

“Utterly,” he deadpanned, tossing the cleaned pendant back at Donghae. “You should start wearing that necklace properly. Putting it in your pocket is just like asking him to steal it from you.” Eunhyuk’s face suddenly drained of color, being replaced by part-disgust and part-pity. “Oh fuck no. Don’t tell me that it’s on purpose. Bro…that’s just sad.”

Donghae averted his attention to undoing the buttons on his coat. “As long as I meet my quota for the month, no one cares if I botch a few missions here and there.”

“You’re psycho,” he shook his head in disbelief, “you’re absolutely psychotic.”

“Am not,” he argued childishly, standing up with the stuffy coat slung over one shoulder and the cotton dress shirt loosened around the neck. “I just…,” Donghae shrugged, “he’s important to me.”

“He was important to you. It’s been two years already,” Eunhyuk said in a gentler voice, “There’s no point in hoping for anything anymore.”

“Just leave it alone, okay?” he snapped, crossing the chamber to the door. “Sungmin will probably be back soon. Enjoy yourself.”

Eunhyuk opened his mouth to retort, but the metal door was slamming shut before he could make a sound. Sighing, he ruffled his hair in frustration. Why did Donghae have to say something like that? It made him feel guilty for being happy with Sungmin, especially knowing that his best friend was miserable and pathetic.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be thinking of him like that,” Eunhyuk muttered to himself.

 

Donghae walked into his bedroom, fresh out of the shower and exhausted. The trip itself wasn’t insanely long, but it was long enough to suck up all his energy. Just as he lied down on his thick, comfy mattress, the door to the room flew open.  
Groaning, he rolled over, glowering at the person who disturbed him.

“You’re really weird, you know that, Hae?” Donghwa, his elder brother, remarked, tossing a pillow at the frowning young adult. “Sometimes, you finish a mission in no time at all, and other times, you fail the mission and take double the time.”

“Everything worked out though,” Donghae stated, smiling a little, “that’s what matters, I think.”

“Even your personality is strange,” he teased, sitting down on the bed and ruffling his brother’s hair. “Did you have fun going to Venice during the Carnival?”

His mind flashed to the image of that man lounging, mask obscuring his face, skin smooth and pale…the feeling of his muscles under the trousers… Donghae blinked a few times, shaking away the thoughts. “Yes, I had fun,” he mumbled, “time travel is always fun, though.”

“It’s good that you have this gift.”

“Why?” he looked at his brother, confused.

Donghwa smiled, “Because even though you think a lot, your innocence keeps you from becoming crazy.”

“I don’t get it,” Donghae tilted his head.

“That’s okay,” he laughed, patting his younger brother’s head. “Anyway, I have to tell you that our mother wants to see you tomorrow morning. There’s been a new initiate into the clan and she wants you to help train him.”

Groaning, Donghae buried his face into the blankets. “I hate that job…it’s so demeaning.”

“Maybe in a few years you’ll be above these little jobs,” his brother teased. “Just hold out until then, alright?” He planted a kiss on Donghae’s head before standing and leaving the room.

Once the door shut, he sat up in bed, looking out the double doors of his room’s balcony. The moon was full and hovering just beyond the glass, partially gone behind the silhouette of a barely bloomed tree.

Donghae got to his feet, locking the door to his bedroom before walking to the balcony and pushing the French doors open. He hopped up onto the railing, taking the short step to the large, sturdy branch of the tree. White blossoms were forming as spring fully set in. Donghae shifted around, getting comfortable in the humid night.

Closing his eyes, he crossed his arms and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hae…you there?” a soft, urgent voice called through the dark of the night. 

The summer breeze was dreamy, carrying along intoxicating scents of night blooming jasmine. Donghae was sitting by the open balcony doors, a small gold dagger necklace in his hand. At the sound of the voice, his head shot up, a smile gracing his features. 

Standing up, he pushed the door out, seeing a shadowed figure crouched on the large tree branch next to his railing. Donghae opened his arms as a lithe figure barreled into him. They shushed each other’s laughter, hugging with all the innocent carelessness of two kids. Donghae pulled the smaller boy into his room, sitting him down on the bed. “Hey, check it out,” he stated, giddy. Donghae lifted up the chain necklace. “I got my Keystone today. They’re going to let me Drop soon!”

“Whoa, that’s awesome,” he fist-bumped the other boy, grinning and sitting cross legged on the soft blankets. “You’re catching up to me already.”

“Man, I can’t believe how crazy your family is,” Donghae remarked, “they’ve been letting you Drop since last year.”

“Maybe it’s because I was a more responsible kid than you,” he stuck his tongue out, earning a punch to the shoulder. “Aw, c’mon Hae, I’m just playing. You’re awesome. I’ve heard that your clan usually doesn’t let anyone under the age of twenty Drop.”

Donghae flushed a bit. “Yeah…that’s true.”

“Yup!” he nodded earnestly. “We taken plenty of trips together though,” the boy pointed out in a softer voice, as if everyone could suddenly hear him, “illegal, but still, it won’t be your first time.”

“That’s true, too…,” he laughed quietly, “Those were fun times. I…don’t know what it’s going to be like when they start controlling where I go.”

“Well, you know where I am whenever you want to choose your destination,” the boy shrugged, flashing his ring of keys. Each one had a hidden lethal blade from any number of historical time periods. “Just pick a place, and we can go there.”

Donghae swallowed. It was always tempting. His eyes wandered over the keys until he spotted a particular one marked London, 1902. “Let’s go there tonight,” he stated, flipping up the tab to reveal the hidden pin prick. 

“Whatever you want,” his friend smiled, swiftly stabbing Donghae’s fingertip and then proceeding to stab his own. As blood welled up, they watched the scenery shift around them, reforming into the desired time and landscape. 

They landed in the research lab of one of the Lau Clan’s many estates. Upon arrival, both boys quickly dressed in period appropriate clothing and ushered themselves out into the streets of London. 

Donghae took the other boy’s hand for the briefest of moments before they turned onto a busier street. “Are we doing a walking tour?” he prompted. 

“We can, if that’s what you like,” the slender, baby-faced male shrugged, “I’ll take you across time and space, if you want,” he grinned, “because you’re my best friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Warm wetness pressed against Donghae’s chest, sending sleepy shivers through his body. He blinked his eyes open, feeling the lazy heat traveling up his neck. There was so much hope in his eyes, making the dark depths glitter. His lips parted and he reached forward, trying to pulling the cause of such a pleasant awakening closer.

Nothing was there though.

His eyes widened a little and he sighed, realizing that it was only the sap of some flowers that had dribbled down onto him. Frowning, he rolled his sore neck and wiped at the sweat on the back of his throat. The early morning was still humid as ever, making every inch of him feel like it was wrapped in a blanket. Donghae stumbled over the railing, landing solidly on his feet.

Yawning, he walked into his bedroom, heading straight for the shower in hopes of washing away the disappointing stickiness and his ceaseless dreams.

Peeling away the shirt, he tossed it into the hamper. Just as Donghae began pulling off his sweats, the phone in his pocket vibrated.

He tugged it out, reading the Caller I.D. with confusion.

Slowly, he answered it. “Hello…?”

“Good morning!”

“What do you need?” he sighed, leaning against the bathroom counter. “I’m sure your brother doesn’t appreciate you staying in contact with me, Whitney.”

The teenage girl made an annoyed sound on the phone. “As long as he doesn’t hear about it, he doesn’t really care much. I mean, he’s not really into you anymore, Donghae. No offense.”

A pang shot through his chest. “What do you want, Whitney?” he growled, “And call me with more respect.”

“Sorry, oppa,” she scoffed, “anyway, I’m doing a report on the psychology of criminals. You’re the best criminal I know, so can you answer a few questions?”

He paused, wondering if that was an insult or not. “…okay, fine,” Donghae sighed, figuring he would let it all just slide. It wasn’t like the girl could harm him too much.

Whitney sounded like she was cheering. “Alright, so why do you commit crimes?”

“That was forward,” he muttered, crossing his arm across torso. The sticky sap was still there, but he ignored it. “I do it because that’s what I was raised to do.”

“So do you like stealing?”

“It doesn’t affect me.”

“How do you justify your actions?”

Donghae thought for a second and then shrugged to himself. “No one is going to miss the things I take. It’s a game of claiming treasure. Material items have little purpose other than to appear beautiful, and as such, beautiful things won’t last forever. You might as well trade them off as the worthless things they are.”

“Wow…,” she mumbled, “I’ve never thought of it like that. You really have no desire for material items?”

He peered down at the Keystone. “I…I only treasure what’s necessary to my survival. Gold and jewels are just bartering tools. It’s just a job to complete – sort of like a trash collector. I find and take what I need and nothing more.”

Whitney was quiet for a second, but then her voice came back, saying, “Thanks, oppa! I’ll be sure to not credit you.”

“Good girl,” Donghae nodded, “I have to go then.”

“Okay! Should I tell Henry that you say hi?” she teased, but there was certainly an undertone of sincere wondering.

He considered it for a split second, but then shook his head. “No, don’t tell him about this phone call. It’s better if he doesn’t think I’m trying to be friendly.”

“You know,” Whitney sighed, “you should really try talking to him. I’m not sure when the last time you spoke to him was, but give it another shot. My brother isn’t super stingy, you know.”

Donghae smiled humorlessly, “Thanks for the concern,” he mumbled sincerely, “but there’s a lot you probably don’t know. Your brother isn’t going to appreciate me saying a word to him. He’ll probably assume I’m being sarcastic, actually.”

“You’re a coward,” she retorted.

“…Goodbye, Whitney,” he swallowed the urge to argue.

She was midway through responding when Donghae ended the call.

Stripping down, he stepped into the shower, letting the cold water hit him squarely as he waited for it to warm up.

 

His mother sat at a large, dark wooden desk. Across from her in a hand-carved chair was a young, lean man. He had rich brown hair and focused eyes. At least, that’s what Donghae noticed when they greeted one another.

The window was open with birds chirping softly while Mrs. Lee’s pen scratched at whatever form she was filling out. Upon seeing Donghae, she set down her writing implement and smiled firmly at him. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he nodded his head, coming a bit closer. He kept an eye on the fellow who was clearly going to be the trainee.

“Donghwa told you about your new task, didn’t he?” she prompted.

Donghae nodded.

“Well, here he is,” Mrs. Lee stated, indicating the young man, “His name is Minho and he’s a college student – twenty-one year old. Minho,” she pointed to Donghae, “that’s my son, Lee Donghae. He’s twenty-six this year, and he will be guiding you through training from today onwards. He will also be in charge of deciding when you’re ready to Drop alone.”

“I understand,” he stated formally, standing up and bowing to Mrs. Lee.

“You may go then,” she stated, “Donghae, stay here for an extra moment.”

He waited until the door was shut to look at his mother again. “What’s up?”

“I’m wondering if you’ve thought about getting married.” She was never one to beat around the bush. Her eyes rose to look at Donghae sharply. “You must understand the importance of having a blood contract. Once that happens, I’ll even consider relinquishing you of your trainer duties.”

Donghae fought the urge to clench his fists. “I know the importance,” he stated with clear, concise words, “but I don’t plan on doing that with just anyone. It’s an important thing to me, even if that isn’t true for you.”

She pressed her lips together. “…very well. If you cannot reach a decision, I’ll find you a suitable partner.”

“But I just said—”

“—You will not make a bond with someone out of pure affection. You need to benefit from the union; otherwise, it’s a useless change in status name. …Now you may go.” She turned back to her work, effectively ending the escalating argument.

Donghae closed the office door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. He saw Minho waiting for him, shuffling around awkwardly. For a moment, he wondered if he looked that uncomfortable when first starting out.

No, impossible.

He was raised as one of them. It was different than being initiated.

“Come with me,” Donghae waved at the boy, beginning to walk down the corridor.

Minho wasted no time in following, coming up next to the man who certainly didn’t look twenty-six. He looked like he was Minho’s age at most. There was childishness to his features, and roundness to his eyes that just took away any sort of dark, coy image Minho imagined a time traveling thief to bear.

“What do you know about the clan?” Donghae prompted.

“I know that you’re all time travelers,” he responded quickly, “…and that you’re all thieves as well.”

“And that made you want to join us? I’m gonna have to wonder what your intentions are,” he chuckled.

Minho flushed. “Uhm, I grew up reading about societies like this one…and I’ve always been fascinated by history. I received an award for some research I had done on genetic mutation and the possibility of traveling through time and space. That was when your mother approached me.”

“I was going to say,” Donghae mused, pushing a door open that led down a flight of stairs, “it’s rare for us to take in a complete outsider. Sometimes it happens, but not often. It’s impressive that you’ve done so much in your life when you’re only twenty-one.”

“Thank you,” he smiled a little, “my family has always put a strong emphasis on education and ambition. It runs through my veins.”

“Have you ever taken a Drop?” Donghae suddenly asked.

“Is that a drug?” Minho asked quietly, confused.

The older male chuckled. “No, that’s what we call traveling to a different time period. A ‘Drop’ isn’t something that just happens though. There’s a process. Seeing as how you didn’t know the term, I’ll assume you don’t know much about the actual traveling.”

He shook his head. Donghae unlocked a metal door at the end of the seemingly endless staircase. It slid aside with some effort to reveal a well lit, bare chamber.

Just as he opened his mouth to continue the lecture, his eyes locked on where Eunhyuk was nearly pouncing on Sungmin on the edge of the sleek work table. Donghae’s mood diminished the slightest bit and he stepped inside, kicking a metal trashcan.

The noise tore the lovers apart.

“Sorry, did I interrupt?” Donghae tilted his head, voice dripping with sarcasm. He glanced back at Minho, “That’s not part of a Drop, I assure you.”

Eunhyuk corrected his shirt, clearing his throat. “You’re early today, Hae.”

“Hey, Donghae,” Sungmin greeted sheepishly, discretely buttoning his trousers.

“You guys need to do this stuff in private,” he rolled his eyes, “or not get carried away. That’s a better advice.”

“Who’s that?” Eunhyuk changed the subject.

“Minho,” Donghae answered, sitting down on the bench, legs on either side. He waved over the younger male, nodding for him to take a seat as well. “This is the place we use for jobs. It’s a deposit chamber, pretty much.”

In his peripheral vision, he watched Sungmin and Eunhyuk scurry out of the chamber. It was probably the end of Eunhyuk’s shift. The door closed quietly and then there was only Minho and himself.

“So listen up,” Donghae met the boy’s eyes, somewhat impressed by the determination there, “tell me how long you’ve been here.”

“Uhm, two weeks,” he nodded carefully.

“That means you’ve underwent the rites already,” he murmured, reaching out and flipping over Minho’s arm. Donghae pushed the sleeve up, examining the tattoo over the veins of his wrist. “The ink was modified blood, and it’s the only way you can Drop. I’ve never had this done, since I’m a blood relative. It’s…very fascinating to me, actually,” he admitted, laughing softly.

Minho smiled slightly, a strange feeling coursing through him at the sound of the other male’s laugh. He had expected someone as cold and confident as Mrs. Lee to be instructing him, but instead he had gotten something of the exact opposite. This man was like an elder brother, teasing and serious, playful and self-assured. “It didn’t hurt, and it doesn’t feel strange,” Minho offered, watching Donghae skim fingertips over the tattoo.

“Sometimes it doesn’t work,” he stated, “it’s always a gamble to see if initiates will survive the blood rites. Half of it is their mental strength, I’ve heard, and the other half is physical wellness. If those two things aren’t in great condition, it seems like this sort of job isn’t made for them.” Donghae glanced at Minho’s face, “I’m glad that you made it.”

“Thanks,” he nodded slowly, laughing awkwardly.

He released the young man and leaned back. “So, anyway, the Drop,” Donghae began, “you’re going to receive a Keystone, which is an item created from this time period and in this room. Actually, anything can be a Keystone; you just have to be aware of when it was made and where it was made, because it’s used to bring you to different periods in time.”

Donghae pulled out the gold dagger pendant. “This is mine. It was made in this chamber, and every day it’s polished and painted with a fresh layer of paint. Since time continues moving, this is the closest we can get to being in the present.” He saw the calculations in Minho’s mind reflected in the rapidness of his eyes movement, and quickly grabbed the male’s hand, stopping him. “Don’t think too hard,” he smiled warily, “it’ll give you a headache. I’ve never asked for more than necessary, so if you have any specific questions, try talking to one of the engineers in the clan.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking down.

“No need,” Donghae dismissed, “So, that’s what happens to us. We keep the Keystone with us at all times and when we plan to travel to a certain period in time, we have items that were created in those specific periods. All it takes is one finger prick,” he pressed the edge of his dagger to the pad of his thumb, “or one small cut. Just draw blood and then you’ll be on your way to wherever you want.” Donghae removed the dagger, dropping his hand.

“That’s really it?” Minho stared, dumbfounded.

“I mean, you’ll be exhausted after coming back, but that’s pretty much it. Yes,” he nodded firmly.

The male rocked back, seemingly trying to process it all. “This…is pretty cool.”

“I suppose so,” Donghae smiled faintly. “Do you wanna take your first Drop today?”

“I can?” his eyes widened, panicked and excited.

“I don’t see any reason to wait,” he shrugged. “Besides, maybe you’ll see something interesting.” Donghae stood up and opened up a closet before Minho could question him. “Get some clothes.”


	4. Chapter 4

They stumbled into an empty room, the party raging below them. The furniture was clean and proper, the draperies thick and velvety. Champagne kept them feeling light and tipsy – just the right sort of mood to think it was okay to mess around in public.

 

Donghae popped the various buttons on the complicated clothing his lover wore, nibbling and panting as they tried to get at one another faster. Clothes were flying, bodies fumbling to be closer as they fell to the soft rug, giggling and whispering. Orchestral music floated through the vents and through the thick, locked oak door.

“Is it okay to be doing this?” Donghae breathed, kissing down his lover’s chest and stomach. His hands held the younger male’s slender waist, keeping a hold on the arching body.

“You’re not exactly stopping,” he laughed, gasping as he tangled fingers into the handsome man’s hair. Henry writhed harder when he felt cool air rush over his nearly naked body. “Hae…,” he swallowed with difficulty, heat creeping up his cheeks when a searing mouth closed around him.

Donghae ran his nimble fingers up and over the slim figure, shivering at every tensing muscle of Henry’s back. His shoulder blades and spine contorted under smooth, supple flesh, jerking at every flick of Donghae’s tongue and tightening of his throat. He closed his eyes, moving one hand up to hold the nape of his lover’s neck, fingers brushing over the soft hair. The other hand shifted down, coiling around his sharp hip and into his undone trousers.

Henry’s breath hitched and he turned his head away, lips parting in a silent cry.

There were several moments of silence except for the labored breathing of the two people. Donghae licked his lips, lifting his eyes and smirking lazily. “Being here really turns you on?” he leaned forward, kissing his lover lightly, lingering for a moment longer.

Henry shook his head, eyes hazy with emotions. “Being with you anytime turns me on,” he smiled, eyes twinkling with humor. “I…I love you, Donghae.”

The music seemed to fade even more until time slowed into silence. He gazed down at the slowly sobering boy, knowing the gravity of the situation. Henry waited quietly, fingers faintly gripping the handsome male’s sleeves. His chest rose and fall at a steadier pace then, pale skin glowing warmly under candlelight.

“I love you too,” Donghae said softly, lips turning up in a smile as he nuzzled his face into the relieved boy’s neck, “I’m lucky to have what I have with you. I know that.” He turned his head, nose brushing against the tender skin of his collar.

Water brushed Donghae’s forehead and he lifted his head, seeing Henry’s covering his tear streaked face. Laughing breathlessly, the older boy kissed the tears, holding his cheek gently.

“I was scared,” Henry croaked, strained laughter bubbling up from his throat, “that you wouldn’t love me back.” He closed his eyes, lowering his face to hide in Donghae’s chest. “…That you only thought of me as a helpful friend.”

The latter kissed his hair, sitting up and cradling his lover in his lap. “You’re my one and only,” he promised against Henry’s ear, “no one will ever take your place in my heart.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Where are we?” Minho questioned, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

 

He and Donghae were walking through a crowd of well dressed folk. They were chattering noisily, pamphlets in hand and outer garments being checked into a booth. People hustled up stairs and through doors, while others went down hallways in search of friends and companions.

“It’s an orchestral concert,” Donghae responded, looping his arm with Minho’s to make sure they didn’t lose one another. “This is a time before flash photography.”

“Why is that important?” Minho frowned.

“Because that’s how identities are kept secret,” he responded, flashing a smirk.

Donghae didn’t elaborate as they entered the performance hall, taking seats in a middle section on the floor level. There were finely dressed musicians on stage, tuning their instruments with ease and precision.

Sitting at the very fore front beside the conductor was a young man who couldn’t have been more than fifteen years old. His hair was dark amber and gelled up out of his clear skinned face. Soft white cheeks curved his youthful features, gentle, focused eyes seemingly dazed by his current task of tuning his violin.

“Who is that?” Minho questioned, pointing at the star of the orchestra.

Donghae took a second to reply, throat dry. “Henry Lau,” he said in a small, distracted voice, “he’s a master violinist at twenty-three years old.”

“Do you like coming here because he’s your favorite musician?” the younger male asked, adding, “He really doesn’t look that old.” Minho shook his head, suddenly feeling very wrinkly and tired.

“Yeah, he’s my favorite musician for sure,” Donghae murmured, leaning back and crossing his arms, trying not to let his bitter humor become too evident, “His baby face is a charmer, I think.”

“I didn’t think you would be interested in boys,” Minho joked lightly.

“I’m not,” he chuckled, head tilting softly to one side, eyes never leaving Henry, “he’s the only one, boy or girl that I’m interested in.”

The college student grew thoughtful, finally seeming to notice the undertones of Donghae’s speech. “You know, seeing as how you can freely move around in time…it wouldn’t be that hard to try and win him…if that’s what you’re aiming for, I mean.”

Donghae’s shoulders shook with laughter. “That’s a very nice thought. It’s not very reasonable though.”

“If you really like him so much, I’m sure you could just stay in this time period,” Minho argued, not really sure why he was doing so. He barely knew Donghae, but it was clear that the man was earnest in his feelings for this ancient musician. To blatantly state that he wouldn’t take anyone else…well, didn’t that justify staying in this time period to be with him?

“The time period isn’t the problem,” he yawned, seemingly bored, “…it’s him and…me, too. He wouldn’t accept me.”

“Have you tried?”

The corner of Donghae’s mouth tipped up. “A little.”

Minho was going to press the conversation, but the air around them was calling. He looked up, seeing Henry Lau standing and lifting his violin. What was produced by that instrument was indescribable – so much so, that he forgot what it was he wanted to tell Donghae.

The latter had seen his trainee fall under the spell, and could only smile. It was a gift, really, to invoke emotions. Henry wasn’t a musician: he was a puppeteer, a wizard, a hypnotist of the highest degree. He could trap anyone in the notes coaxed out of that simple instrument. Donghae had spent a great deal of his years listening to those beautiful, haunting compositions. It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t affected, but over time it wasn’t the music that enraptured him.

It was just the musician.

Henry as he was.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Donghae inquired as they changed back into their modern clothing.

Minho was sagged against the wall, struggling to pull his sweats up. There was a green tinge to his face and deep exhaustion in his eyes. “Yes, it was good,” he forced a smile, “you really weren’t kidding around the fatigue thing. I feel like I’m going to puke and faint at the same time.”

“The feeling will go away gradually,” he assured, laughing. Donghae pulled his shirt down, before going over to help the younger male change.

In a matter of minutes, the pair was walking out of the closet and back up the stairs to the main level of the clan’s home.

“I can still hear it,” Minho remarked softly, embarrassed.

“He won’t leave your mind for a few hours,” Donghae sighed, “it’s a curse.”

“A really magnificent curse…,” he mumbled.

The older male pushed the door open, pausing when he saw Minho leaning heavily against the wall. “We’ll make a stop at the kitchens. You probably need some food and water.” Donghae grabbed Minho’s arm, slinging it across his shoulders to help carry some of the man’s weight.

“How did you find out about Henry Lau? Was it just coincidence?” he asked, looking up at his mentor.

Donghae peered out to the gardens built inside the large housing complex. The corridor was windowless, allowing for access to the carefully crafted ponds and parks inside the structured walls. The night sky peeked out beyond the slanted roof of the hallway. “He’s a time traveler.”

“What?” Minho jerked up, only to groan and collapse.

He tightened his hold on the younger fellow, grunting under the weight. “You didn’t ask,” Donghae shrugged, “but yeah, he’s a time traveler from another clan.” They crossed into the kitchen’s private building. “That’s something important to remember about us, I suppose. I understand why my mother wouldn’t have brought it up, though.”

They walked into the empty kitchen and Donghae helped Minho into a chair before going to the fridge to see what leftovers there were.

“Why are there two groups?”

Donghae moved aside a few bottles of alcohol, finding a Tupperware container of friend rice. Taking it out, he poured some into a serving platter and popped it into the microwave. “Because we have different ideas of what to do with our gift,” he responded as if it was a matter of night or day.

“Really, that’s it?” Minho cocked an eyebrow, taking the water bottle Donghae offered him. “What does Henry Lau’s clan believe?”

“They care about the pursuit of knowledge,” he answered casually, taking the fried rice out of the microwave and grabbing a jar of kimchi. Donghae slid the food in front of Minho, handing over a pair of chopsticks as well as a spoon.

It was an immediate reaction as the boy devoured the food.

Donghae cracked the seal of his own water bottle, sipping it. “They don’t have any material ambitions. Our clan saw that as a waste. With such a powerful tool at our disposal, it seems insulting to simply use time travel for educational purposes. That’s what I’ve always been taught.”

“Do you agree?” he mumbled around a mouth full of food.

He chuckled, taking another swig from the bottle. “Maybe,” he muttered flippantly, “I just do what makes my family happy.”  
Minho nodded absently, swallowing. “Filial duty is your reason?”

“Yes,” Donghae said nearly inaudibly, trying to block out stinging memories. “I’ve given up a lot for them already.”

“That’s really amazing,” he remarked, looking at the older man, “I’ve never met someone so selfless.”

“You’re really good at talking kid,” he laughed, ruffling Minho’s hair, “but don’t worry about flattering me. You’re part of my clan now. I’ll take care of you no matter what. Okay?”

Minho’s cheeks reddened and he ducked his head. “Yeah, I understand.”


	6. Chapter 6

He stared down the tip of the saber. Gas light flitted across the heavy metal steadily hovering before his face. Donghae truly believed he was going to die in that moment. There was no doubt in his mind that it was the end.

Life had barely begun for him and to lose it now would be unfortunate. Donghae muttered a pray in his head, truly feeling the cold grip of death sliding over his throat.

A dull thud broke the hold and Donghae rolled out of the way as his attacker dropped, saber clattering to the ground. He looked up at Henry who stood with a plank of wood in hand. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, kneeling down and touching Donghae’s face, examining it for injuries.

He was speechless though, emotions flashing through his eyes and changing something deep inside of him. Without waiting a second longer, Donghae clasped Henry’s wrist, pulling it away as he pressed a heated, incessant kiss to those lips.

The younger male closed his eyes out of habit, fingers tangling in his lover’s hair.

Donghae wrapped his arms around the eighteen year old boy’s body, holding on so he would never have to let go. When they rose for air, Donghae let out a heavy sigh. “I never thought it was possible to love you more than I already did.”

Henry laughed, sweet and intimate. “I’ve always got your back,” he promised, “the world can’t stop me.”

“Neither can a two-hundred pound aristocrat apparently,” he muttered, stroking his lover’s backside absently. “I don’t know what I think of this time period. It looks like we’re always getting into trouble.”

“You’re always getting into trouble,” Henry corrected, rolling his eyes, “but more importantly, it looks like we should get home now.” He peered around the dark alley warily. “There’s nothing much to do at this hour of night.”

Donghae nodded, pulling out the ring of keys from Henry’s front pocket. He found the correct one and pricked both of their fingers, watching the blood pool before sending them both hundreds of years forward.

They landed on the floor of Henry’s bedroom, both of them smiling and laughing.

Looking around, there was a bed, dresser, bathroom, and modest kitchen. To say it was a bedroom would be an understatement. Henry had a cottage of sorts, just big enough for him to live privately in, but still small enough to fit on the large plot of land the Lau Clan had made into their territory.

“I’ll never get over how cool it is that you guys get your own house when you turn eighteen,” Donghae whistled, standing up and beginning to strip off the ancient clothing.

“It’s not really a house,” he chuckled, “besides, I have to cook for myself. That’s not fun.”  
“But you’ll be the perfect wife with all of this practice,” Donghae grinned, “You know, that’s what I look for in a marriage

partner.”

It was a casual statement – a joke, really – but both of them knew there was a seed of truth in his words and Henry’s smile. Someday…they would be able to overcome everything to be together. They were sure as they were innocent.

Nothing could tear them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes, life isn’t so easy and pure as your youth makes it out to be. That’s what Donghae had learned the hard way.  There were obligations outside of his personal desires and love – no matter how strong – couldn’t always conquer all.   
  


That was the only explanation Donghae had for the current situation.   
  


In the past, he would’ve jumped at the chance of having the love of his life straddle his hips and lean in close. At that moment though, it was the last thing he could’ve wished for.   
  


Henry pressed all of his weight down on the thief beneath him, a hand curled around Donghae’s throat. His eyes were dark and calm, sparks of anger flying through the emotionless waters. Lips parted and he spoke, “Do you purposefully find me to torment me? I’m sick of your taunting and stalking.”   
  


“I can’t control where they send me,” he chuckled, masking how much fear and pain coursed through his body.  Torment…taunting…stalking… Was that really how Henry saw him? Donghae closed his hand around the younger man’s wrist, tensing when nails dug into his throat. “Calm down for a second,” he said softly, licking his lips slowly.   
  


“I am calm,” he argued coldly. The darkness in Henry’s face just didn’t match his personality and Donghae resented himself for having caused it.   
  


Someone that was so playful and whimsical shouldn’t have looked so bitter…betrayed. “You’re not,” Donghae whispered, gliding his hand up the side of his ex-lover’s body. His heart was beating faster as he felt muscles twitch under the loose cotton shirt.   
  


He pushed back, managing to somewhat sit up. The hand around his throat loosened in confusion and anxiety.  “Sweetheart,” Donghae began, his hand managing to trail up the line of Henry’s spine, curling around the back of his neck tenderly, “Please don’t try to choke me.”   
  


“Oh shut up, you pompous bastard,” Henry bit back, struggling now to get out of the man’s grip. His face was still as smooth and white as the night before when he and Minho saw him performing.   
  


Donghae had been sent on a mission while the trainee attended some supplementary classes at his university. Lucky him:  Henry just happened to be in the vicinity. Or maybe lucky wouldn’t be the best word to use.   
  


“You don’t really mean that,” Donghae clicked his tongue, running his fingers up the male’s thigh, following the curve of his lean hip and down his lower back. “So why don’t you just let this go and I’ll get out of your hair?” He cooed, tilting Henry’s head to kiss the delicate skin over his collar bone.   
  


It was more than a struggle to not mark that smooth flesh, but Donghae managed somehow, pulling back to trail gossamer kisses up Henry’s throat and jaw.    
  


“Will you listen to me, baby?” the handsome thief massaged circles into Henry’s side, very close to his rear at that point, “I only want to take this tiny little jewel…nothing more.”   
  


Henry shoved at Donghae’s chest, but his muscles felt like jelly. “I know how much you treasure your precious artifacts,” he spat, not missing the wounded look on the other’s face. “That’s all that matters to you, even two years later. I’m sure that won’t change.”   
  


“Henry…,” his mask chipped slightly, loathing how much he wanted to beg for him to understand, and at the same time wanting the young man to be left in the dark. It was better for Henry to hate him for his obligation, rather than hate him for being himself. Donghae couldn’t imagine what it would feel like for Henry to know the full truth and just despise him more.  “Please don’t go there.”   
  


“If you’re touching me like this, then I’m going to speak freely,” he stated blatantly, shivering when Donghae’s hand slipped underneath his shirt, roaming across the expanse of his back. “So stop acting like we’re something to one another,” Henry ground out, writhing around futilely. His body was silly putty in Donghae’s hands. It always had been.   
  


The older man’s eyes saddened for a flicker of a moment before he covered it up with a playful smile. “Your concert was beautiful,” he remarked, pressing affectionate kisses to his chest. Henry jerked when Donghae’s tongue abruptly grazed a sensitive bit of skin, a whining gasp bursting from him. “I think you’ve gotten better at the violin.”   
  


“You’ve gotten better at robbing people,” he breathed, head tilting slightly back as that familiar, warm mouth closed over the soft flesh of his chest. Henry felt tears pricking his eyes, hating the fluttering in his stomach and the scorching pain in his chest. “S-Stop, Donghae,” he managed, weakly gripping the man’s shoulders, “please stop…”   
  


“You should really learn to ask in a less alluring way,” Donghae chuckled, “it makes me not want to let you go—”   
  


The moment those words left his mouth, the atmosphere chilled. He opened his eyes, immediately lifting his head to see the walls mounting around Henry again. “Get away from me.” His voice was low and serious, face pale with hatred.   
  


Donghae tried to gain a grip on the male again, but two hands were shoving him roughly back. The warmth of the other body vanished and he sat upright just in time to see Henry fading, one of his silver keys in hand.   
  


“Wait, please listen to me, Henry!” he cried desperately, reaching forward only to catch thin air. Donghae clenched his fists.  “Fuck…,” he shut his eyes, lips trembling.

  
***   


Henry clutched his chest, knees pulled up and breaths heavy. Curses exploded in his mind, eyes wet with frustration and anger. That was the closest he had been to Donghae in a long time and he couldn’t say that he was all too pleased.   
  


They had been careful in their games, but things had changed for some reason that night. Henry tried to stop the tingling of his body.   
  


“Why, Donghae?” he sighed miserably, raking fingers through his hair as he tried to rid himself of the tearing scars in his heart. Henry gritted his teeth against the sound of Donghae’s voice uttering those lies. …it makes me not want to let you go… “So much bullshit...,” he whispered to himself.   
  


There was a sharp knock at the door. Henry’s head shot up, eyes locking on the door of his miniature house. Standing, he tugged the door open, somewhat fearful that Donghae had chased him all the way back.   
  


“He wouldn’t dare,” Henry dismissed only a second later, scoffing.   
  


On the other side of the barrier was Zhoumi. The tall male was smiling and holding a bucket with candy and an instant popcorn bag. “Hey!” he greeted, expression faltering when he saw the exhaustion on Henry’s face. “Oh…are you okay?”   
  


“I just had a rough Drop,” he shrugged, stepping aside to let his friend inside. Henry shut the door, locking it behind him.  “How did filming your movie go?”   
  


“It was a lot easier after my Drop to America in the 1920s,” Zhoumi grinned, “I learned a lot about speakeasies and mobsters.”   
  


Henry laughed, easing himself away from his freshest experience. “I’m gonna go take a shower. You can help yourself to food.”   
  


“Will do,” he called to the departing figure.   
  


The bathroom door shut and Zhoumi began unpacking the junk food he had brought for their movie night. Just as he popped the bag of popcorn into the microwave, Henry’s phone on the counter began buzzing.   
  


Zhoumi glanced at it, reading the unfamiliar number on the display screen. The phone buzzed for a few more seconds, but then a text message popped up. 

** Henry…baby…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it that far today. Please don’t cut my throat next time we meet. –Donghae **

“Donghae…,” Zhoumi blinked, knowing that name like the back of his hand. It was no secret in their clan. Donghae and  Henry’s affair was the biggest scandal both of the groups had experienced in hundreds of years. No one spoke about it unless prompted. Sometimes, unruly younger members were told the tale just to teach them a lesson.   
  


What confused Zhoumi now was why Donghae was the one contacting Henry. Perhaps he had realized something—no. No. Zhoumi would not get involved with whatever lingering emotions and games they were playing with one another.   
  


The phone buzzed again.   
  


“Shit,” he groaned, peeking guiltily down at the screen. 

**Sweetheart? Make sure you reply to me or else I’ll fear for my life all night. Oh, and thanks for letting me keep the jewel ;) Much appreciated <3**

Maybe it was a sign…maybe the world was letting Zhoumi see those messages for a reason. He picked up the device, unlocking the screen and pulling up Henry’s text messages. His eyes widened, jaw slacking.   
  


There was no contact name for Donghae’s number, but it was clearly him and he clearly had been messaging Henry nonstop day in and day out.   
  


Zhoumi slowly scrolled through some of them, finding that there was never a reply. It almost came off like a stalker...just a one sided conversation. 

** You cut me really bad in Venice… **

** **

** Your beautiful face shouldn’t have been covered by a mask.  **

** **

** I met Henry VIII sometime ago. He wasn’t like you at all. **

** **

** I still have a scar from the time you slit the back of my hand.  **

** **

** There’s a movie coming out that you would like. Here’s the link.  **

** **

** Baby, I haven’t had sex in yeeeeears…I think I’m a little drunk too… **

** **

** You did well in your performance today, sweetie.  **

** **

** Henry, I wanna go canoeing… **

** **

** I’m watching Finding Nemo and I cried…again… **

** **

** Fuck…I had a bad dream again.  **

** **

** I stole a crown jewel today.  **

** **

**Henry baby…I don’t know what to do.**

Zhoumi stopped reading, trying to decide if he felt pity for the guy, or disgust. Perhaps it was a simple mixture of both.   
  


“What are you doing?” Henry was standing at the bathroom’s open door, confused. His gaze landed on the phone. “Did I get a text or something?” he frowned.   
  


“Yeah…about three hundred,” Zhoumi responded, holding up the conversation thread. “Why haven’t you just blocked him or changed your number?”   
  


He sighed, taking the phone and closing the window. “It’s nothing…”   
  


“If they find out about this—”   
  


“Donghae is the only one in trouble if anyone finds out,” he shrugged, “I’m just keeping the evidence.”   
  


Zhoumi studied his friend, skeptical about that explanation. It was a possibility that Henry wasn’t lying, but he knew the boy better than that. Donghae had been his best friend, lover, Drop buddy, and anything in between. No way could he be okay after their two year separation. “If you say so,” he sighed, deciding against making the boy fess up about anything else. “So what movie do you want to watch?”   
  


_ Bzzt…bzzt… _   
  


Zhoumi raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing his friend who seemed to itch to check the message. “Look,” he sighed, “I’m really not that much of a clan suck-up. If you have some sort of unfinished business with Lee Donghae, just finish it already. I won’t try and stop you from talking to him.”   
  


“I never talk to him,” Henry said quickly, checking the text message, “he talks to me.”   
  


“As if that makes any difference,” Zhoumi rolled his eyes, pouring popcorn into a bowl and going over to sit on the fluffy living room rug, back leaning against the couch.   
  


A retort bubbled up inside of the younger male, but he swallowed it, deciding to take the gift of silence his friend had promised. 

** Have a good night, Henry. Sleep well. **

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Why are you out here?” Donghae chuckled, sauntering up to the boy swinging his legs over the branch ledge. Leaning over the black railing, he trailed his fingers through Henry’s hair, tugging the boy forward to kiss him under the silver rays of the moon.

 

The boy sighed, half kneeling on the railing and pushing himself into Donghae’s arms. Legs wrapped around hips, while fingers gripped thighs. Henry slung his arms around his lover’s shoulders and neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. In turn, Donghae simply hummed his appreciation for the affection, arms tightening around the slender body.

“I was bored,” he muttered, “…and I felt like we needed to talk.”

He went rigid at the tone, concern clouding his features. “About what?” Donghae ushered his lover into the bedroom, checking to see if the door was locked before sitting down on the bed. “By your greeting, I really shouldn’t be worried, or I should be super worried that that was the last time you’ll be kissing me.”

Henry cracked a smile and leaned forward, kissing Donghae again. “It’s not the second option.” He rested his forehead on the older boy’s shoulder. “They’re threatening to take away my keys if I don’t break up with you.” The boy didn’t pause as he went on, “I have a week to decide what to do.” Henry looked up to see a speechless Donghae. “Hae?”

“I…,” he trailed off, having never thought that their families would actually get that involved. Everyone knew there was a definite rivalry and hatred between the two clans, but it never seemed possible for them to try and break up a couple. Wasn’t it alright? Henry and Donghae were both travelers, so passing on the ability to someone else was easy since gender didn’t matter.

Why were they against it? There was no reason.

“What are you going to do?” Donghae finally managed to say, eyes drifting down to Henry who had been watching him intently.

The younger male shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I thought maybe you would have a suggestion. What would you do if you were in my position?”

“I would run away,” he blurted, the romantic in him envisioning lovers and eloping and midnight escapes. Donghae didn’t take it back though, eyes lowered to his lap as he waited for Henry to say something.

The boy didn’t take long before muttering, “You’re crazy, Hae.”

A sigh of relief rushed out from him and he laughed. “Yeah, I guess I can be.”

“They would kill me if I really ran off with you.”

“It wouldn’t matter so long as they didn’t find you.”

Henry went silent.

Donghae squirmed.

“…are you serious?”

“No.”

Henry nodded carefully, “You sound pretty serious, though.”

“I’m just giving you the ideas that pop into my head.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, “but that doesn’t mean they aren’t good ideas.” Henry looked at Donghae, “So what do you think of that? Running away?”

“People do it all the time,” he answered vaguely.

“Would you run away with me?” Henry turned Donghae’s face so their eyes were forced to meet. “Well?”

The latter was quiet for several moments before he pulled away. “I’m not sure. Maybe I would.”

Henry grinned. “That’s sweet.” He laughed and flopped back on the bed. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he muttered playfully.

“Would you run away with me?” Donghae shot back, lying down on his side, peering at his lover. It was supposed to be casual…a simple joke.

“In a heartbeat, Hae,” he whispered, smiling gently.


	9. Chapter 9

“You…want me to what?” Henry stared at his mother as if she was going insane.

 

The woman looked at her son calmly. “There’s no need for you to be so shocked. I’m not even sure why you’re not jumping for joy, what with the way you used to act.”

“That was a different time and place,” he stated, grimacing, “Is this really necessary?”

“It could be,” she responded carefully, “There are people in both clans that won’t believe an alliance is possible unless we go through all the formalities. It only makes sense to do it this way. Plus,” she smiled, “we can also clear up that old scandal. It has tarnished our clan’s name for years.” When Henry had no reaction, his mother went on, growing fiery with each statement. “Do you understand the humiliation that we felt? That family of misfit thieves had a more loyal son than us – a renowned, prestigious clan famed for their upbringing and moral code.” She shook her head in disappointment. “To think, you were the one who fumbled.”

Henry turned away, walking to the door. “I’m tired of hearing the same lecture over and over again. Regretting the past doesn’t help the future.”

“Whether or not that’s true,” she stated stubbornly, “a car is waiting for you. You’ll be paying the Lee family a visit. They want to finalize the deal and they also believe your presence will be best for any lurking reporters. It will seem more sincere.”

“Fine,” he waved his hand dismissively, slamming the door shut behind him.

There were guards waiting for him, seemingly there to make sure he didn’t try to Drop as an escape maneuver. Henry slipped his hands into pockets, trying not to scoff at the measures taken. There was no reason to run away. Sure, he loathed the whole idea of facing the man who made a fool of him, but at the same time, he had nothing else to lose at that point.

 

Donghae silently gaped at his mother, trying to comprehend what she had just told him. Next to him was Minho who had taken to toying with one of the decorations on the bookshelf. “What did you just say?” Donghae swallowed, looking queasy.

“The Lau and Lee clans have come to the difficult decision that it’s time to make an alliance,” she explained slowly, “There are more and more people becoming interested in our research and more underground groups attempting to tear their way into either of our clans to learn the secret to our wealth and knowledge. You should know well how dangerous that sort of information is. With the rivalry between our groups, there’s a greater likelihood for scheming, selling information, and revenge. It’s best to eliminate as many risks as possible.”

“You’re not talking about the clan only,” he bit out, struggling to control the anger bubbling up inside of him. There was nothing great about the situation. If anything, it would just drive a deeper stake into his relationship with Henry. “I’ve served this family. I’ve given up so much to protect it. Now you’re telling me to do something like this? How can you even look me in the eye and say that?”

She drummed her fingers against the heavy wooden desk. “Lee Donghae, do you really think that one act of loyalty is enough for the rest of your life? It’s the decision you make over years and years that matter.”

Before he could argue, there was a sharp knock at the door. The pair stiffened, but then Mrs. Lee was calling for whoever it was to enter.

A guard came in and bowed his head. “Young Master Lau has arrived. He’s waiting in the entry hall. We offered him refreshments, but he refused.”

Donghae tried not to smirk. Of course Henry would never take anything from them.

“Go down and greet him,” his mother ordered, leaving no room to even utter a reply.

Reluctantly, Donghae followed the guard out and down the stairs to the front door. His heart was beating faster with each step, stomach twisting into an increasingly tighter knot. When he reached the bottom, his gaze settled on the young man who had haunted all of his dreams and memories for years. There he was in a casual, plain white shirt and jacket, black jeans hugging every bit of his perfectly lean legs.

No. No, just shut up, Donghae. Stop it. He mentally slapped himself and plastered a mocking smile on his lips. “Ah, you’re finally here to tell me that I’m right and you’re wrong for preserving all those artifacts?”

“Shut up,” Henry muttered, glowering at a spot far away from the other male.

See? Even if knows that you need to shut up. “Aw, don’t be like that,” Donghae mused, “I’m just joking. Seriously speaking, are you really up for this game? It doesn’t seem to fit your character.”

He glanced at Donghae for the briefest of seconds, dark eyes cold and guarded. “A couple of pictures. A few announcements,” Henry shrugged, “’I’ll live.”

“If that’s so, then there’s a magazine reporter here to interview you two,” Mrs. Lee’s voice came from the top of the stairs. She eyed the pair and the nodded towards the gathering room down the hall, “Go.”

Henry rolled his eyes, ignoring the spark of anger in the woman’s face at his attitude. Stuffing hands into pockets, he waited for Donghae to join him and then started heading towards the designated room. They walked in silence, Henry a step ahead and Donghae hanging back.

“Way to be convincing…,” he mumbled softly, watching the jacket shift with every move Henry made.

The latter stopped, turning around to see Donghae staring at him. There were no guards following them and some feet before they would reach the door separating the corridor and meeting room. “Then what do you want to do?” Henry whispered tightly.

A lot of things… Donghae shook his head, yawning and smiling lazily. “Be convincing. That’s all.”

The pair was silent for a charged second. Henry pulled his hand out of pocket, and for a hopeful moment, Donghae’s heart jumped at the idea of holding those gentle fingers again. But instead, the younger male tossed a silver ring at him.

“Matching,” was all he said with a flash of silver on his own finger. Henry turned around, reaching for the door and twisting it open.

Donghae flinched at the sunlight spilling through the large room. Slipping on the band, he followed Henry who was already smiling and speaking politely to the interviewer. “Two-faced brat,” Donghae muttered under his breath, sauntering up behind the dark haired young man as he made eye contact with the reporter. “Hello miss. I’m Lee Donghae.”

“Of course I know who you are, Mr. Lee,” she bowed her head, “I’m so thankful that the Lee Family has agreed to let my company have the inside scoop on the ground-breaking engagement of the Lee and Lau clans. There’s never been such an upset, especially with the scandal some years ago concerning you and Mr. Lau.” She smiled apologetically, but then brightened up. “I, for one, can say that readers will be absolutely delighted to learn that the modern-day Romeo and Juliet will finally have their happy ending after three long years of waiting.”

Donghae placed his arm around Henry, a pang of hurt jolting him when the latter stiffened under his touch. “We’re happy too,” he forced a smile, “…it’s taken a long time, you’re right, but we finally get to be together.”

“Ah, let’s start the interview! Save some of these sweet words for the official publication, Mr. Lee,” she joked.

He laughed along, but all he could think about was how the ring burned his finger and Henry’s clear disdain raked nails across his chest.

 

“So…let’s start with an easy question,” the interviewer began, smiling and setting a recorder down on the table. She stared across at the couple, asking, “How did the two of you convince your families?”

Henry answered, “We gave up everything for this. They finally agreed after realizing that after two of living in poverty and hate that we weren’t going to leave one another. Since we are the most suitable heirs to our respective clans, it became the best decision to put aside rivalries and bad blood so they wouldn’t lose both of us.”

“And,” Donghae added, shooting the confused reporter a sheepish look, “our love probably had a great deal to do with melting this chilly feud separating our families.”

She smiled as if that was what she had been waiting to hear, and very likely, that was just it. There was nothing more important than making a good story for the public. Something so mechanical and monotonous like Henry’s explanation wouldn’t get any explosive responses.

“Ah, that’s really sweet,” she chuckled, “so tell me, Mr. Lee, how did you propose to your fiancé?”

Donghae wasn’t looking at anyone as he explained without missing a beat. “It was midnight on one summer night. He sneaked onto the estate and climbed the tree outside of my room like he often did when we were younger. I had lights strung up around the balcony that the tree hangs over and I was waiting for him with a jack-in-the-box antique.” Donghae saw the woman’s eyes widening, mouth forming a soft oval from the corner of his eyes. “…I wound the toy and he stepped closer, wondering what I was doing. The box popped open and out sprang an open ring box. And the rest…well, I guess you can assume what happened.”

Henry was on his feet, walking away from the table steadfastly.

“Wait, where are you—?” the reporter didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as Donghae muttered an apology and hurried after the disappearing figure. 

He caught Henry by the wrist as they were halfway down a side hallway leading towards the estate’s east wing. Donghae opened his mouth, but a sharp slap to his face made him swallow the words.

“You’re an asshole.” Henry glowered at him, yanking his arm away roughly. His hands clenched into fists as he kept his gaze on the male holding his reddening cheek. “You’re the biggest bastard I’ve ever met,” he hissed, jaw tightening.

“Henry,” Donghae sighed, rubbing his possibly swelling face, “you said you were up for this. It’s been barely ten minutes and you’re losing it. Can you really handle this game?” He watched those words cut through the hurt boy, and did his best to ignore the guilty wound that had been festering in his chest for years.

“Shut up,” Henry whispered, eyes liquid hot with hate and embarrassment. “Just get away from me.” He turned around quickly, practically breaking into a run.

Donghae watched him go, urging his legs to move and chase after the boy. It was just going to become regret again. How many times had fear stopped him dead in his tracks? How many more times would he let himself be held back from going after that figure?

“Not today…,” he breathed, shutting his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sweetheart…I’m sorry but I can’t do it. My family needs me here. This is the end, I guess.  
– Donghae


	11. Chapter 11

“Clearly today was a total flop.”

 

Henry drummed his fingers against the table top, avoiding the gaze of the man leaning against the bar counter adjacent to him. Eunhyuk and Minho sat on the couch, watching from a safe distance at the tense atmosphere floating between the supposed couple. There was no one else around the basement level living room, the bar empty and just big enough to fit snuggly into the empty space of the area.

There was a water bottle in Donghae’s hand, the cap twisted off. “Are you going to answer me or not?” he sighed, looking warily at the tight-lipped male. “We’ve begun. We can’t stop now without disgracing both of our families and dropping our entire society into chaos.”

“You’re a mess.”

Donghae’s fingers twitched. “That’s not the sort of response that I was looking for.”

“You’re not the sort of fiancé I was looking for,” Henry shot back.

“Okay, don’t even start that,” he ground out, “this deal has nothing to do with love and you know that.”

Minho glanced at Eunhyuk, panicked. “He’s really bad at this,” he whispered urgently.

“Yeah, I know,” Eunhyuk rolled his eyes, voice barely above a murmur.

Henry dug his fingers into the hardwood table, feeling skin and nail stinging under the pressure. “Trust me,” he stated, detached, “I know that already.”

“Look—” Donghae was cut off by the sound of a phone.

Henry tapped his cell phone, checking the message silently. His facial expressions gave nothing away as he typed a reply.

“Who is that?”

“Not your business,” Henry scoffed.

Donghae’s mouth quirked up in irritation, “Seriously, you’re going to be like that?”

“I owe you nothing,” he stated calmly, sending the text message, “stop acting like I do.”

“I’m not acting like anything,” Donghae snapped.

“Oh?” Henry cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t call that disgusting interview an act?”

“That has absolutely nothing to do with what we were just talking about,” he frowned, “we were talking about who it is that you’re texting.”

“And it’s still none of your business.”

Donghae crossed his arms, leaning back against the counter more heavily. “Well how do you know that some crazy hackers aren’t checking your texts? If you’re messaging a lover, then it could be the start of some new scandal.” He tried to keep his voice cool, and by the look on Henry’s face, he had certainly succeeded.

“Unlike other people, I have my loyalties and faith.” He stood up, not even giving Donghae a passing glance. Henry started up the stairs to the main floor. “Bye Eunhyuk.”

“See you Henry,” the engineer stammered out, surprised.

Donghae followed his fake lover up the stairs, heart beating quickly. “Can we please talk in private?” he asked softly as they reached the main floor, the hallway empty and dark. He shut the door to the basement, gazing at the shadowed boy. “Look, if we’re ever going to get through these promotions and ceremonial events, we need to be convincing. The way we are now is just one trigger statement away from outright loathing.”

“Have I not been outright enough in my loathing for you?” Henry tilted his head sardonically, lip curling up bitterly.

“Can’t we just let the past go?” Donghae blurted, desperation taking him over. “I don’t want to deal with it anymore.”

“You know, you speak so well to everyone else, so why do you always say and do the wrong thing when you’re around me?” Henry met his eyes for the briefest of moments. “The past is my reminder, my teacher. If you don’t want to deal with the past, then you better get the hell away from me, Mr. Lee.” He shoved past Donghae, walking off.

Henry opened the front door just as Donghae came running in, looking ready to continue arguing. Before he could utter a sound though, his eyes fell on the man waiting on the other side of the threshold. “Who…are you?” Donghae questioned.

“My name is Zhoumi,” he nodded his head slightly, voice and posture guarded, “I’m from the Lau Clan and I’m here to pick up Henry.”

“Do you know each other?”

“I was the one who asked him to come,” Henry responded, pushing Zhoumi out the door, “I’ll be leaving now.”

Donghae nodded faintly, body battling between heat and chills. The door slammed shut and he stood frozen in the entry hall.

“You blew it like no one I’ve ever met,” Eunhyuk whistled.

“Now isn’t the time,” he replied lowly, turning and heading for the stairs.

“I think right now is the best time, actually.” He followed Donghae upstairs, not stopping until they were safely inside the bedroom, door locked. Eunhyuk sat down at the desk, clasping his hands and sighing when he saw the mask chipping away from his friend’s face. “Bro, I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish, but you’re stepping on mine after mine like an idiot.”

Donghae stared unblinkingly down at his hands. “…Do you think that guy is Henry’s lover?” he asked quietly, having barely processed anything else.

“It would make sense if he was,” Eunhyuk remarked, fighting back a smirk when he saw the crestfallen expression Donghae wore. “Chill man, I’m just kidding. They’re probably just friends. Henry would be rubbing it in your face if he had moved on.”

“Do you think so?” he looked up hopefully, eyes shaking deep within.

“Do you think so?” Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow.

Donghae bit his lip, chewing softly. “…maybe. I think that guy likes him.”

“You would think anyone Henry even breathes near likes him,” he rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Not true,” Donghae argued weakly.

“You’re an insecure mess,” Eunhyuk deadpanned.

To that, he said nothing.

 

“This sucks ass,” Henry groaned, hiding his face in a pillow. He kicked his legs in the air, stomach pressing into the soft mattress of his bed.

A mindless action movie played in the background. Zhoumi sat at the foot of the bed on the floor, a bowl of chips beside him. Dropping his head back, he stared sideways at his miserable friend, patting the younger boy’s head softly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I just want to watch Donghae fall off a cliff.”

“You’re lying through your teeth, kiddo,” Zhoumi laughed, holding a chip up for Henry to eat.

The latter chomped down on it, chewing in annoyance. After swallowing, he looked at the other male. “I keep overreacting to everything he says. When he opens his mouth, all I can hear is…,” he pursed his lips, quiet for a long second before saying, “…all I can hear is his rejection.”

“Did you ever talk to him about what exactly went down back then?” Zhoumi gazed at his friend thoughtfully, voice even and curious.

Henry flushed. “No…I mean…I didn’t know how. He never showed up at our agreed place and I didn’t want to hear his excuse.”

“Well that’s probably why there are so many problems,” Zhoumi chuckled, “you have no closure. There’s no way to do something without having some sense of closure.”

“The book isn’t closed if we’re engaged,” Henry remarked.

“You’re failed romance needs closure,” he corrected, “this ridiculous engagement is a simple contract for the sake of our clans uniting. There’s no true relationship between the current situation and your past feelings for him. That’s how I see it at least. ”

Henry nodded slowly, as if measuring how much of what Zhoumi said was plausible. After a minute or so, he smiled a tiny bit. “You’re right. I think that might really help. I’ll talk to him about everything tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” he flashed a grin, ruffling Henry’s hair affectionately.


	12. Chapter 12

_I’ll wait at the cottage by the sea in 1890. You remember the one, right? –Henry_

 

He quickly folded the short note and passed it into the waiting hand of Eunhyuk. The engineer stood outside on the street with Henry, darkness being their cloak and silent hopes swelling the air. Eunhyuk nodded, hand curling around the important letter. “I’ll get it to him,” he promised.   
  


“Thank you,” Henry smiled softly, eyes twinkling under the streetlamp, “Thank you for everything, Eunhyuk.” He squeezed the man’s hand with trembling fingers, the fear and excitement traveling to the messenger in that single touch.  
Eunhyuk nodded again, gentler this time. “You’re amazing, Henry,” he whispered, “really.” And then he was turning and hurrying off.  
  


The boy watched him go, heart racing in anticipation. His stomach knotted and he hopped a few times on the balls of his feet before swiveling around and going off at a run. Henry grinned, trying to shake off the adrenaline as he pricked his finger and the scenery faded away…

It took some minutes to get back to the Lee estate, and then five more minutes to make his way to Donghae’s bedroom.  Eunhyuk threw the door open, rushing inside. At the same time, his friend was standing from the bed, eyes wide and alert.   
  


“Here,” Eunhyuk offered him the note, “you only have so much time before your mom comes looking for you. I’m sure they’re expecting you to try and escape using the chamber.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the key Henry had slipped him with the paper. “This key will take you directly to wherever he’s waiting, so go already.”   
  


Donghae folded the note and set it gingerly aside. His fingers were laced, elbows leaning on his knees. “I don’t think I’m going.”   
  


“What?” Eunhyuk stared, dumbfounded.   
  


“Running away…,” he stared down at his lap, “I can’t do it.”   
  


“I…,” he inched closer to Donghae, “I don’t understand.”   
  


He shook his head. “It’s a mistake. Henry is making a mistake. I’m not going to do the same.”   
  


Eunhyuk swallowed hard. “You think fighting for love is a mistake?”   
  


“Running away from the problem is a mistake,” Donghae corrected tightly, “I know what it means to have a duty to family. I’m expected to handle the affairs of our clan after my father and mother retires. I…I’m not stupid enough to abandon the family for one person. There are more lives and a legacy to uphold.”   
  


“So you agreed to this and now you’re backing out?” Eunhyuk clenched his fists, trying to erase the earnest look on Henry’s face from his mind. “Donghwa will handle the family just fine without you around. So—”   
  


“—Donghwa has enough work with taking care of our finances and front. I won’t make him deal with our underground ties too. Besides, father raised me up around those men. I’m the one they know and trust. I’m a much better thief than Donghwa will ever be.” Donghae paused, playing with the family ring encircling his middle finger, “He’s the person that everyone trusts. I’m the one that will back him up. If we lose our connections because I run away, then who knows what will happen? I can’t risk that.”   
  


“If you were going to feel like this, why did you ever agree to being with Henry?” he spat, “Look, as a leader, I admire your sacrifice, Donghae, really, I do. You’re the future of our clan and I’m happy that you’ll take this place and keep it powerful and secretive. But…you’re making a mistake no matter what. You can’t justify that there’s a right and wrong in this situation. No matter what you do, it’ll be the wrong decision.”   
  


“Then what am I supposed to do?” he spoke quietly, carefully. His voice cracked, eyes shifting back and forth across the grains of the wooden floor.   
  


“You can’t do anything,” Eunhyuk responded, struggling between hating and loving his friend, “…you ruined everything.”   
  


Donghae jolted as if he had been punched and Eunhyuk couldn’t help but enjoy the spark of pleasure he got from that pain.  
Snatching the paper off the bed, he crumpled it and tossed it into the trash, along with the key. “You’re breaking a promise you made to the person you love. He’ll never forgive you and you know that already.” Eunhyuk took a deep breath. “And you’ve broken a promise to the future heir of our rival clan. Way to make peace.”  
  


“This attitude isn’t helping at all.”   
  


Eunhyuk shrugged. “It’s not meant to. I’m saying everything that you’ll never hear from Henry.” He gritted his teeth, “He doesn’t deserve an asshole like you. I just wonder how long he’ll be waiting for you, not knowing that you’ve given up.”   
  


“…what do you mean I’ll never hear these things from him?” Donghae looked up, dark eyes contorted.   
  


“Do you really think Henry will ever come to you for an explanation?” he smiled bitterly, “He’s never going to approach you again, Hae. It’s the end.”   
  


“But…,” he trailed off, wondering then what exactly he had been expecting. The future didn’t hold anything for them, did it? Donghae dropped his gaze, feeling tears running silently down his cheeks. “…I…I don’t want to lose him…,” he whispered.   
  


Eunhyuk said nothing, turning around and slamming the door shut behind him.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Henry walked slowly through the gates of the Lee estate. It was strange yesterday and it was still strange on that morning. There was no one giving him scornful looks, only ones of hope and anxiety. It seemed as if everyone was tense over how the engagement and marriage would work out, or whether or not it really would work.

 

He chuckled internally, thinking about the previous day. Considering who was always secretly watching, many rumors must have already begun floating around about Henry and Donghae’s less than civil parting that night.

The front doors opened for him and he stepped inside, acknowledging the servants who bowed to him. Henry was surprised that they even bothered with the formalities considering their family business. Silently, he made his way through the house, taking his time as he ventured up the staircase.

Why anyone would ever associate with a family of thieves was beyond him. If it weren’t for their unfortunate shared trait, the two families would never give one another a passing glance. Was it perhaps some sort of divine joke to have an upright clan and a band of robbers dip in the same pool of power? Henry was sure that had to be the case, otherwise, why would polar opposites ever share any similarities at all?

“Come in.”

Henry twisted the bedroom door knob, allowing himself to enter Donghae’s room. The latter was holding a tray of tea and snacks. Of course it was wrong, but Henry couldn’t stop himself from taking in everything that Donghae was. Clearly, the years apart had not dulled his features, making him far handsomer than he had been. “We need to talk,” Henry stated, following the male onto the balcony.

Donghae dropped down into his seat, pouring tea and taking a lightly toasted piece of bread from the tray. Biting down on it, he chewed and nodded for Henry to go on.

“About yesterday,” he sighed grudgingly, not touching any of the food offered to him, “I do apologize for making a scene. It was a mistake on my part. I should’ve controlled myself, considering the circumstances.”

“It’s fine,” Donghae dismissed flippantly. “What else?”

Henry pushed down the urge to yell at him again. Nothing would be accomplished from doing that, as he had learned already. “We need to speak clearly about what happened back then.” He curled his hands into fists underneath the small, round black table. “I need closure to properly handle this current arrangement.”

“What sort of closure?” Donghae prompted almost cheerily, masking his discomfort under a heavy fog of ease.

“Tell me that you never loved me.”

His body tensed, eyes widening. Donghae was silent – speechless.

Henry licked his lips. “I’m angry because I feel like you betrayed me. Everything that happened between us must have meant more to me than it did to you. I never considered that.” He sighed. “Therefore, I need you to make it clear for me. Please sincerely tell me the truth that you never truly loved me. That’s all I need and I’ll go through with this engagement without anymore disruptions.”

“…do you really think I’m that heartless?”

His head shot up. “What?”

Donghae’s eyes were narrowed in pain, face drawn. “You think I never loved you?”

“I didn’t come here to talk about that,” Henry said quickly, “I don’t want to discuss this. Just do as I’ve asked.”

“If we aren’t talking about the truth, then what are we talking about?” he demanded.

“I need the truth that you didn’t betray me…that I was just delusional and you never felt anything between us.” Henry gazed back at Donghae as calmly as he could.

He looked ready to punch something, lips curling back. “Why are you always running away? Why won’t you face me and what I have to say?”

“There’s a reason I’m a time traveler,” Henry stated, jaw set, “I was born to run when I feel like it. I don’t have to face anything if I don’t want to.”

“So you’d rather escape into a different time period every time you can’t handle the present? That’s what you want to do for the rest of your life?” Donghae was slowly rising to his feet, anger burning inside of him.

“Yes,” Henry shot back without hesitation, “because after we’re married, I’ll have nowhere left to go but into a different place and time.”

Hurt flickered through Donghae’s eyes, but Henry brushed it off. “You have that little faith in our ability to work things out?”

“What do you want to work out?” he snapped. “There’s nothing—”

“—there is a hell of a lot of stuff we need to work out!” he kicked the chair back, the crash echoing through the early morning.

Henry barely flinched at the noise. “No. There was a lot to work out at one point. That time has passed already and I never plan on visiting that period again.”

“You won’t even listen to me? …You’re not going to give me a chance to explain myself?” Donghae asked, almost challenged.

He exhaled under his breath, standing up and matching the other male’s height and gaze. “’Hey, sweetheart…I’m sorry but I can’t do it. My family needs me here. This is the end, I guess.’” Henry watched Donghae’s face pale, the fight leaving him. “I waited for you and your explanation. I sat in that cottage for a month, thinking you might show up.” Henry bit his lip, nails digging into the palms of his hands. “This is what you wanted to hear, wasn’t it?” He laughed sharply. “I went to find you, wondering what happened. And then I found your stupid little note stuffed into the hollow of the tree.”

Henry backed away, hiding his face as he took steady steps towards the balcony door. “…You’re the one who ended it like that. So say it clearly now. If you really ever loved me, then you’re one hell of a bastard. If you never loved me, then it’s my fault and I’ll remember to never make that mistake again.”

“…it’s just like back then.”

“What?” Henry blinked, wiping at his eyes, hoping no tears would make their way out.

Donghae stared at the slender backside, wanting to touch him. “…I’ll be making a mistake no matter how I answer. I…There is no right decision.”

“It’s been over for years,” he said softly, trying to keep the trembling from his voice, “it’s the same mistake. Just give it closure, Hae.”

“Will you ever call me that again?”

“No. Probably not,” Henry answered honestly, not daring to show his face.

“…okay.” Donghae forced the words up and out, the sounds forming of their own accord. “I never loved you, Henry. So…let’s make this business arrangement successful.”

He nodded slightly. “Of course,” Henry murmured brokenly, and suddenly Donghae could feel it in his entire being. There was no right answer, but he had chosen the worse of the two. He shut his mouth tightly, not daring to let his despair slip out. “…There are things…uhm, I need to go do.”

“Like what?” Donghae asked quietly.

“Just stuff,” Henry touched his cheeks, erasing traces of tears. “There’s an engagement party at my house this evening. Your family should already know about it. That’s when I’ll see you next. Reporters will be present.”

“Henry?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled.

Donghae sank back down into his seat, picking up the tea cup slowly. “…Are we really going to be okay from now on?”

“Yes.”

The glass door of the balcony closed gently and then Donghae was alone again, gaze drifting over everything beautiful about that morning, and only seeing the scars he had torn through it.

 

Henry traipsed through the streets of 1920s Paris, finding his way through thin crowds and rain-kissed streets. There were men and women speaking in hushed French to one another, faces obscured by hats and umbrellas. Shoes tapped against cobblestone and horses hooves pounded and splashed through wet streets.

“Young sir, are you in need of an umbrella?” a voice from behind prompted. The accent was thick, but the words were English.

He turned around, seeing a man offering him an open black umbrella. There was a bundle of money in his hand and a gleam in his eye. Henry passed him a few bills but did not take the umbrella. “For you,” he murmured in French, before turning and walking away.

A second later, a hand caught his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. Henry tilted his head back, seeing Zhoumi standing over him, the taller figure flashing a relieved smile. “You’ve been gone for a while. It’s almost time for the ceremony.”

“How did you track me down?” Henry questioned, brushing off Zhoumi’s urgency. They walked a little further down the street with nowhere in particular to go.

“I checked your stash of keys,” he chuckled, “you didn’t bring any of your usual ones for business, and you only have a handful of places you go for leisure. 1920s Paris is one of the few places, actually.”

“You guess and checked?” Henry’s lips twitched up in a smile.

“I was lucky,” Zhoumi flashed a grin, “only a few tries and I found you.”

“It seems like you’re a capable keeper.”

“I’m the only one looking out for you,” he sighed mockingly, “I have to be capable.”

Henry stepped casually into an empty alleyway, pulling Zhoumi close to him as he pricked his finger. If anyone else on the street had been watching, it would’ve appeared like two lovers simply enjoying themselves on a rainy afternoon. There were secret smiles on their lips and a closeness that could only mean intimacy.

“See you soon,” Zhoumi whispered, chuckling as he used his body to block the fading Henry from sight. He pricked his own finger and saunter further into the darkness of the dead end, vanishing without a trace.


	14. Chapter 14

Donghwa hugged his younger brother, hushing him gently. “It’ll be fine, Donghae,” he cooed, stroking the crying boy’s hair. “You made the right choice.”

 

“There was no right choice,” he bit back between sobs. “He hates me…Eunhyuk hates me too. They all hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Donghwa stated, resting his head atop the younger one, “your family is very proud of you. Shouldn’t you be happy about that?”

Donghae hid his face. “I am!” he was still crying though, fingers digging into the fabric of his brother’s shirt. “…But it’s over. H-Henry and I are over. He’ll never love me again.”

“You’re going to meet someone one day that is worth running away with,” his brother told him earnestly, squeezing him a bit tighter, “he or she will in turn never ask you to run away with them. Love isn’t a crime. It’s not something that the world hates. You and Henry just weren’t meant to be…do you understand me?”

He was silent at first, but then nodded, voice a hoarse whisper, “…I would’ve run away with him, though.”

Donghwa smiled sadly. “I don’t doubt that. But there’s the difference. You would’ve…but you didn’t. That’s what separates types of people. Henry wasn’t worth the world…to you.”

“Does that mean he’ll find someone else?” Donghae spoke quietly, sounding raspy and vulnerable.

“You love him enough to support him, don’t you?” he tilted his head down, looking at his baby brother.

“No,” he laughed humorlessly, “no, I don’t.”

Donghwa sighed. “You’re being difficult now, Hae.”

“He’s mine,” Donghae argued softly, solidly. “…I can’t see him with anyone else.”

“Then shouldn’t you have gone after him?”

“I have my obligations,” he murmured, “to you and our family.”

“Are you going to regret that one day?” Donghwa rubbed his brother’s backside absently, eyes wandering far away.

“No,” he breathed, “helping my family is not regretful. I’ll regret leaving Henry forever, though.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yeah,” Donghae nodded faintly.


	15. Chapter 15

 

“You’re late,” Whitney clicked her tongue.

Henry finished buttoning his suit jacket, frowning at his sister. “I’m not that late. What are you drinking?”

“Kiddy cocktail,” she grinned, “you want one?”

“What flavor?” he stepped out of the bedroom, walking with his sister down to the main hall. There were voices and clinking glasses accompanying the soft orchestral music.

“Some cherry thing,” Whitney shrugged, looking up at the young man. “Are you really going to marry Donghae? I thought you would rather kill him than ever do something like get back together.”

Henry sighed, wondering if it was really a great idea to confess that he had no intention of actually getting back together with that man. Was it too much to tell his impressionable younger sister that he was entering a political marriage? Would she lose respect? Would she consider love dead? What would become of her opinion concerning their family? Henry picked up one of the cherry cocktails from the table and turned around to look at the expectant teen. “It’s best for our families if we are together. Things change over the years. I was just a kid back then, and now that we have a chance to be together with approval of both clans, I can’t imagine how I could really reject that.”

“Are you being serious?” she stared at him, half-dumbfounded and half-awed.

“Maybe,” he flashed a grin, at his limit for lying already.

Whitney frowned and kicked him. The boy yelped and she smiled. “Serves you right.” With that, she turned and strode off.

“She treats me just as badly.”

Henry turned around slowly, seeing Donghae taking careful steps towards him. The young man wore a dark purple collared shirt and khakis. His brown hair was pushed out of his face, strong facial contours even more breathtaking under the warm glow of the hall.

“You’ve kept in contact with Whitney?” Henry guessed wryly.

Donghae smiled a little. “Yeah, she likes to ask me questions about my criminal psychology. I think she really sees me as some sort of convict.”

“She wouldn’t be wrong in thinking so,” he muttered.

“Picking a fight this early?” Donghae cocked an eyebrow.

“No,” Henry shook his head, “sorry about that.” He picked up another kiddy cocktail and offered it to Donghae. “They’re non-alcoholic, but they’re really good.”

Gingerly, he took the drink, careful not to touch Henry’s hand. They were dancing on thin ice and any upset could send a crack slicing through it. “Thanks,” he murmured, sipping it. “Why were you late?”

“I went for a Drop,” Henry said softly, taking a tentative step backwards, heading towards the edges of the party. Donghae followed him, keeping a modest distance between them.

“Was it pleasant?”

“1920s Paris,” he answered with a slight smile.

Donghae grinned, “Ah, it must have been very pleasant.”

“When you don’t have to stay around for the bad times, of course it would be nice,” Henry took another swig of the drink, mouth tingling from the carbonation. “Life is easier when you only stay for your favorite parts.”

“Is life fulfilling that way?”

Henry glanced at Donghae. “For me, it’s the best way to live.”

The older boy heaved a sigh, eyes darting around the area before slipping his arm casually around the male’s slender waist. Henry stiffened, but then forcibly relaxed, not daring to make eye contact. “Do you know what I’m going to miss?” Donghae murmured, leaning closer, subtly covering his lips with the edge of the glass.

“What?” Henry grudgingly asked, trying to ignore his growing irritation at the fingers massaging his side.

“I won’t be able to harass you during a Drop anymore,” he sighed.

Silence.

Donghae peeked at his fiancé and immediately broke into a sheepish grin, trying to stifle his chuckles. Pulling back, he dodged a well aimed kick. “Aw, I’m just playing around,” he teased gently, hovering over Henry.

“Shut up,” the latter spat, stomping away, “you’re so annoying.”

 

“You’ve really got a way with your future spouse,” Eunhyuk whistled, coming up to Donghae with Sungmin in tow. The couple stopped a few feet short of Donghae, their eyes shining with amusement and probably a little wariness.

Sungmin leaned his head on Eunhyuk’s shoulder, making a noise of disapproval. “Teasing him too much will piss him off. Your relationship isn’t stable enough for that stuff.”

“And you’re the expert on us,” he rolled his eyes.

“I’m more of an expert than you,” he shot back.

Donghae frowned, “I don’t need you to babysit me. I can take care of my own affairs.” He turned and hurried off after Henry, ignoring anymore words from that annoying duo.

As expected, the younger male was already down a hallway, away from any living being. He leaned against a wooden railing, eyes trained on the estate’s pond. Fish swam in circles below the surface of the water, seemingly shimmering under the moon’s rays. Henry smiled softly, ghostly white skin glowing as he reached across the railing, touching nothing but air, yet suddenly appearing to be part of the scene.

“Henry?”

His eyes flitted over to Donghae, lips pressing into a firm line before he withdrew his arm and swiftly turned, trying to leave.

Donghae caught his wrist, swinging him around. “Please, calm down,” he sighed, “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to make you angry. Or…well, maybe I did.”

“Not a very good apology,” Henry responded dryly, clenching his fist.

“Civil,” he reminded.

The boy frowned. “Fine, what do you want?”

“Nothing in particular,” Donghae admitted, hesitantly releasing Henry, seemingly waiting for him to bolt out of sight. When he didn’t, a heavy sigh escaped the handsome man and then he was leaning back against the railing. “…I didn’t want to find out that you were off somewhere with that guy Zhoumi or something.”

“I’m not so stupid that I would have a scandal ruining this arrangement,” he rolled his eyes; “You don’t have to worry yourself over something so ridiculous.”

“It’s not about the marriage,” he snapped before he could really think about what he was saying. Shutting his mouth, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “No, I…just,” Donghae’s eyes shifted over to look at the boy, “you’ve read my texts before. All of them, I’m sure.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Henry muttered, his eyes cast down, “Is what we talked about earlier today not clicking with you or something?”

That was a fair question…to an extent. Donghae had no idea what he was doing. They were supposed to be normal. That meant not bringing up the past every chance he got. Grinding his teeth, Donghae shut his eyes as he scrambled to realign his shattering resolve. It didn’t take much more than a few cutting words from Henry to send him spiraling down.

“No, it’s not apparently,” he murmured, “because no matter what happens from now on, I don’t like – no, I can’t stand the idea that you’ll go on thinking that I never loved you. That’s the only blatant lie I’ve ever uttered to you.” Donghae could already feel it in the air. He was meant to only make one of two mistakes, but here he was, making the second mistake anyway. But what else could he do? Henry was his again, yet everything was so fucked to hell he was desperate.

The silence stretched.

Donghae lifted his head, seeing Henry watching him with narrowed eyes. _And here we go…_ Pressing his lips together, he turned around and met the cold gaze head on. “I’m really not trying to screw with your emotions,” he began, seeing the way anger only flared brighter in the younger male’s dark eyes, “I just don’t want to lie to you anymore. Can you understand that, Henry?”

“Lies are all we have left.” He backed up.

“No, we have a marriage in the coming future.” He stepped forward.

“It’s a business arrangement.” Back.

“It’s more than that when it involves you and me.” Forward.

Henry felt his back brush against a support beam and then his breath caught as Donghae leaned over him. “Why can’t you just leave things alone…?” he gazed up at the man, a flutter of discomfort and pain rifling through Henry’s body. “Between us…why can’t you just stay away?”

“How can I stay away when—?”

“—Henry!”

They jolted apart, Donghae’s eyes zeroing in on the tall man coming towards them. Irritation bubbled up inside of him. Moping around was a lost cause. Things were already falling apart and restacking themselves. Donghae had no intention of tiptoeing around issues any longer – especially this Zhoumi situation. If Henry hated him for all of his choices and actions, then that was fine by him. He had already hit rock bottom two years ago. There was no other way but up.

“Uhm, they need you back in the room. There are a few people from a branch estate that want to speak with you,” Zhoumi informed, looking rather uncomfortable in the current situation.

He really hadn’t meant to walk in on an intimate scene. More so, he hadn’t _expected_ an intimate scene. This was the man who had driven his best friend to the brink and watched him fall. How could Henry be doing anything but punching him in the face?

“Okay, I’m coming,” he responded, pushing past his fiancé and striding away from them.

Donghae waited until Henry was around the corner before looking at Zhoumi who was shuffling awkwardly. “I thought you would’ve tried to escape,” he stated mildly.

The tall, Chinese man smiled grimly. “I thought we should talk.”

“And why would you think that?” he smiled coldly.

“Because Henry is my friend,” Zhoumi grimaced, “and he’s the one who suffered because of you. I don’t care that he has some sort of lingering feeling for you.” He paused, seeing the way Donghae’s eyes grew with irritation, “I’m not after him. That’s hardly my goal. I’m worried for him.”

Donghae was visibly seething. “I’m not a fool. People can lie to themselves, especially when it comes to love.” He glowered, keeping his feet firmly planted. “You can’t be that close to Henry and not see how wonderful he is. You would never be able to find someone better. You would never want to leave him.”

“That’s all theoretical,” Zhoumi dismissed, “clearly, you proved that fact.”

He flinched, but said nothing.

Zhoumi looked down for a second, before lifting his gaze back up to eye Donghae. “I’m not going to let you destroy my friend again. He gave up everything and when you didn’t reciprocate, do you know what sort of life he lived?” He clenched his fists, flashes of memory storming his mind. “They didn’t _trust_ him. They were a breath away from _disowning_ him. You weren’t there. You can never be there again—”

“—I _can_ be,” he corrected harshly, “I can be anywhere I want to be.”

“But would you?” he challenged, laughing, “Would you be there?”

Donghae took a step towards the other man, the move threatening but empty. “This is a blessing. This is my second chance—”

“—what second chance?” Zhoumi spat, “Where in the hell do you get the nerve to say something like that? Are you so completely blinded by your own wishful thinking to see that this is a business deal?” He stopped, closing his eyes for a brief, calming moment. “You’re in the wrong story, Lee Donghae.”

“What?”

“Arranged marriages in cutesy stories end happily,” he smiled sardonically, “but you had your fairy tale two…three – I don’t even know anymore – years ago. You _had_ him. You had your happily ever after. Your story was about star-crossed lovers, not painful arranged marriage.” He shook his head, seeing Donghae’s stubborn refusal of all that he said. “So that’s what I mean,” Zhoumi sighed, slowly giving up, “Just…cut your losses.”

“No.”

Zhoumi’s eyes fluttered wide. He could see the denial in the other male’s features, but he hadn’t expected such a childish statement. It didn’t fit with what he had seen from the fiery Lee family heir. “E-Excuse me?”

“I said no,” Donghae repeated, frowning, “Who said that this was a story?” He side stepped Zhoumi. “I’ll make him stop running away from me and from everything else that makes him scared. I want to make things right because I’ve been kicked to the bottom plenty of times. I know what it’s like and now I want to remember what it’s like to be over the ledge and on stable high-ground.”

Walking past Zhoumi, he murmured a soft, “Thank you for caring for him…but you’re not needed anymore.” Donghae’s back was straight, body moving confidently away.

It was probably a mask, but Zhoumi had no intention of shoving the desperate man back down. Even after all of that, if Donghae had no intention of giving up, maybe there was a possibility that there was a happy ending in the future.

He tugged out his phone, feeling a text message vibration.

 

**Henry: Come save me! >.< I’m bored…**

Zhoumi smiled faintly. Then again, maybe there was another happy ending to be had.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

The curtains closed and Henry let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long performance and his first one in a long time. Most Drops since the incident, i.e. his Romeo and Juliet complex, had been heavily supervised, but after roughly a year of that, they had finally lightened up.

Lee Donghae wasn’t coming to scheme and steal him away. Or rather, Henry wasn’t trying to be stolen anymore.

After enough time, it had become apparent that the Lau heir wasn’t going anywhere.

Loosening his collar, the violinist headed off stage and into the narrow, dim hallway with his violin case firmly gripped in hand. He needed to get somewhere quiet to Drop.

Suddenly, an arm coiled around his waist, yanking him into the darkness of a side corridor. Henry struggled violently, swinging wildly, but only succeeding in having the arms constrict more. They slid up his chest with shuddering intensity as if feeling him up was their only goal in life. A low, sultry breath rushed across the back of Henry’s neck as a strong body pressed flush against his backside.

“Who are you?” Henry demanded after prying the hand off his mouth. “Release me.”

“Can’t you recognize me?”

He froze, heart stopping for a split second. Henry felt his lips curl back, eyes scrunching up as sobs broke through his body. Every bone and muscle melted as he involuntarily sank into the man holding him. “H-Hae?” Henry whimpered, feeling the arms whirl him around and embrace him.

The younger male wrapped his arms around Donghae, crying into his neck desperately. He begged and pleaded for him to never leave again, to stay right there. In return, the man murmured reassurances to him, promising that they would hide it better this time – that they would be able to be together for the rest of their lives.

 Henry pulled back gently, red faced and weak. “P-Please…please Hae…,” he whispered, clinging to him again.

Donghae dutifully took his hand, leading Henry out the back door and through the streets of late nineteenth century London. They stumbled over one another, kissing and mumbling sweet nothings as they entered the empty safe house used by the Lau family for storing clothing and props.

Kicking the door shut, Donghae half-dragged the slender male up the stairs and into the nearest bedroom. They fell in a heap on the sheets, devouring everything about one another. Henry tore the shirt off the man above him, kissing his chest with more passion than before.

“Don’t leave me,” he breathed over and over again, tears still trickling down his face.

“I won’t,” Donghae murmured, “I swear I won’t,” he panted, eyes agonized and full of want. He tangled his fingers into Henry’s hair, other arm gripping his slender, pale waist.

Words faded away, replaced by sweet sounds and heavy groans…

 

Donghae held onto the smaller body pressed against him as if the world would end if he let go. He knew what it was like when Henry wasn’t there and he never wanted that to happen again. It was too much. The pain and empty bed and quiet nights…all of it was a living hell.

“I will never let you go again,” he kissed the violinist’s bare shoulder, arms tightening slightly.

“You’re a disgusting bastard.”

Donghae pulled back out of surprise and immediately regretted it when Henry climbed out of bed. His smooth, white skin was littered with dark hickeys in places Donghae could’ve sworn he hadn’t attacked with his mouth. “What’s going on?” he asked slowly, watching Henry get dressed.

He didn’t respond, just did up his pants and pulled on a shirt. Stepping away, the young musician turned around, eyes cold and void of emotions. “A moment of weakness,” Henry stated, “that’s all this was.”

“A moment that lasted a good few hours,” he corrected, brows furrowing, “but what are you saying? You told me to never leave. You kept telling me—”

“— _weakness_ ,” he repeated, “and I don’t plan on it happening again.” Henry glowered. “I don’t want you. I will never want you again.”

“Bull shit,” Donghae snapped, “you want me. You still want me.”

Henry laughed, eyes widening incredulously. “You’re a cocky fool.” He shook his head. “Do you see me like that? Am I pathetic plaything for you?”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” he argued, feeling helpless as he struggled for words. “You aren’t a plaything. You will never be a plaything to me.”

“Goodbye.” He took up his Keystone, but Donghae flew forward, jerking Henry to him. Their lips crushed together, bodies tangling as he pushed the male underneath him, desperately clinging.

“Never say that to me,” Donghae whispered, breathing hard as he stroked the soft cheek, “You can never say goodbye to me.”

“Why?” Henry’s lip curled up cruelly. “Because you’re the only one allowed to say goodbye?” He pricked his finger with the Keystone, feeling his body beginning to fade. “I can leave whoever I want, because god knows I deserve a little control over what happens to me.”

“It was never like that!” he gritted his teeth, feeling the solid body fading between his fingers. “Please believe me, Henry…,” Donghae pleaded, “…believe me.”

“No.”

And then he vanished.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Donghae stared at his glowing phone screen. His sheets were cool around the edges of his frame, feeling like foreign territory every time he slid his leg over to cool off. The summer nights were fading slowly as August came to an end.

The messages scrolled past one after another, ceaseless on the right side of the screen. Donghae brought it back to the bottom, opening up the keyboard.

**Sweetheart, are you asleep yet?**

Donghae barely waited a second before composing another message.

**I can’t sleep. I see you when I close my eyes.**

**Having you so close to me tonight was too much.**

He exhaled heavily, fingers twitching over the keys.

**I’ve been dreaming about us**

**That’s a lie. I always dream about us.**

**I can’t sleep tonight though…so they won’t come.**

**People say you know you’re in love when reality is finally better than your dreams. You’re finally back in my reality, so I can’t sleep.**

**I wanna see you**

Donghae locked the phone screen, tossing it aside as he rolled over, shutting his eyes and stretching out on the unevenly heated mattress.

_Bzzt…bzzt…_

He swung around, scrambling to grab the phone in a vain hope. Fumbling to unlock it, his eyes skidded over the message displayed.

**Henry: You’re gross. Stop it.**

Donghae sat upright, heart thudding painfully against his chest. Nervously, he rifled through his mind for a response. Most of the time, he tried to think of the most childish or playful answers out there, but this was a first. He didn’t know how to respond. Should he be honest? Should he be funny? Romantic?

**Donghae: My bed feels too big. Come fill it?**

He chewed on his lip, waiting for the reply. A part of him thought for sure that it would never come, but soon enough that part was being crushed.

**Henry: You’re a freak.**

**Donghae: Why are you suddenly replying to me, beautiful?**

**Henry: Because I can’t get rid of you.**

**Donghae: Block me.**

**Henry: Is that a challenge?**

**Donghae: I know you won’t do it**

**Henry: And why wouldn’t I do it?**

**Donghae: Because if the press found out, what would happen?**

It was a pathetic card to play, but he had no other options. There really was no reason why Henry shouldn’t block him. The only thing tying them together was a clumsy business deal and he had only that to barter with.

**Henry: Go to sleep.**

He perked up, practically swimming in his own joy and adrenaline then. Henry hadn’t ignored it.

**Donghae: Come sleep with me, and I will.**

**Henry: You’re disgusting.**

**Donghae: I just want to hold you. Is that bad?**

**Henry: Yes. Very.**

**Donghae: Please let me hold you.**

There was a long wait after hitting send. Donghae felt himself growing antsy with each passing minute that he didn’t receive a reply. Had he finally gone too far? No, that was impossible. He had gone ‘too far’ a long time ago. There clearly was no more limit to his mistakes.

_Bzzt…bzzt…_

**Henry: Go back in time and hold the Henry that wanted you.**

**Donghae: I’ll make the current you want me again.**

**Henry: Go back to dreaming.**

**Donghae: I won’t.**

**Henry: You better.**

**Donghae: Even if reality sucks a little, at least I get to be with the real you. That’s all I need.**

**Henry: You’re being gross again.**

**Donghae: I just want you, sweetie. I want you and only you. I’ve never even looked at another person.**

**Henry: Good night.**

**Donghae: Let’s talk, baby**

**Donghae: Please, let’s talk some more**

**Donghae: I miss your words**

**Donghae: I miss it all**

**Donghae: I want to show you that I love you. I won’t fuck it up this time. I won’t.**

**Donghae: You’re mine, Henry. Please don’t let that change. I need you.**

**Donghae: Night, beautiful.**

Henry waited a solid ten minutes before letting his phone screen go black. The texts were burned into the backs of his eyelids though, streaking across tauntingly. He breathed softly, lying on his side, gaze towards the window.

White curtains fluttered around the open square of moonlight and darkness. He wanted to be with Donghae. Fuck, he wanted to be with Donghae. That man…that man was the reason for his disgusting behavior. Henry wanted him, but he wasn’t about to admit it. There was no way. He wouldn’t let himself get played again.

That’s what Donghae was doing. He was just goofing around, spouting shit.

Henry’s eyes widened as he lunged and rolled off the edge of his bed. Overhead, bullets cracked the drowsy silence, lodging into the wall of his small house. He snatched his ring of keys off the table, throwing a quick glance towards his open window.

There were two men coming towards it, guns up and darkly clothed bodies starkly contrasted against the brilliantly lit night.

Henry couldn’t ascertain anymore as he dove back to the ground, crawling out of the way. His fingers ran over each key in turn, trying to find the best one. None of them were keyed to the present, much to Henry’s rising panic.

More bullets broke through the night.

Getting to his feet, he shoved into the closet, unlatching the trap door and jumping down, swinging the heavy lid shut as he descended. He did his best to ignore the cobwebs and scuttling insects, racing through the dirty underground tunnel. It hadn’t been used in ages, he was sure. Breaking into the estate was a something few people could do and Henry knew of no one who could.

He looked around, taking a sharp turn down a different tunnel. There were no voices or crunching pebbles behind him, meaning whoever those shooters were, they weren’t completely familiar with emergency route on the Lau estate.

A wooden ladder appeared some feet away and he grabbed them, climbing up rapidly. His hand pressed against the trap door hesitantly, feeling for vibrations through the wood. There were shouts and heavy, pounding footsteps, meaning this was probably one of the main house’s escape routes.

Cursing under his breath, Henry pulled back, mapping out the large plot of land in his mind. If he could just locate the nearest house to the edge of his family’s land, there was a chance he could escape and inform the Lee family of what was going on.

Knowing his mother, she had already foreseen something like this coming and been prepared with a car. Whitney had caught a one a.m. flight to boarding school, meaning she was already gone. He nodded to himself as he worked through a hundred different problems and concerns, all while making his way through the elaborate tunnels. Henry smiled wryly to himself, not doubting for an instant that his mother saw his survival of this attack as a test of competency.

Otherwise, why else would she have failed to send someone to save him?

Then again, it probably was in everyone’s best interest to leave him be. Henry could handle himself. He had been in enough situations throughout the course of history to know what to do.

Pulling out his phone, he sent a message to Zhoumi, not daring to call him in case he was hiding. Henry watched the loading bar, but it suddenly cut off as his reception failed.

“Dammit,” he grunted, swinging around another corner and slowing. Ahead of him was a group of huddled children, all of them too young to have Keystones. Henry gazed at them as he caught his breath.

One raised his head, eyes widening as he recognized the clan heir. “Did you come to save us?” he stammered, clambering to his feet, shaking all over.

“Maybe,” Henry responded, coming towards them and flicking the metal cap of a key off. He held it up, seeing all of them instantly recognize it. “Something serious is going on.” The young man knelt down, and the children circled around him. “You all are children of the Lau family. That means you are all intelligent and collected enough to do your part.”

They nodded, biting their lips and clenching their fists in desperate courage. He smiled faintly at them. “I’m sending all of you back five years…because, well, that’s the most modern key I have,” he shrugged. Henry looked around at them before handing the boy who spoke his Keystone. “This is your only connection to the present. It was most recently re-encrypted yesterday morning, meaning when you come back to this time, you’ll be prepared to evacuate properly, okay? You must warn everyone of the oncoming attack as well.”

Henry squeezed the ashen faced boy’s hand. “You are the leader, okay?” He looked into the nervous eyes, and laughed very softly. “Give this Keystone to the researchers and developers. They’ll break it up into pieces so all of you can come back to the present safely.”

“But this is your only one, isn’t it?” the child blurted, “They…we’re taught that your Keystone is your life. You can’t just—”

“—I am heir to this family,” Henry interrupted, “you all are my family and I am responsible for all of you. My life is solely for that purpose. So keep it safe and use it as I’ve instructed.” He looked around nervously, feeling more and more pressure to get out of there. “Don’t let go.”

The boy nodded furiously, eyes shining with renewed reverence.

“Then I’ll gladly aid you all in your first Drop,” he grinned, taking the first child’s hand and pricking his finger.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

Donghae stepped out onto his balcony, leaning over the railing. The night was quiet, his family estate already deep asleep after the night’s festivities. He played with the phone in hand, still feeling its warmth.

A sweet summer scent wafted towards him and he smiled, closing his eyes as he relished in his senses.

Abruptly, there was a rustling below. Donghae came to attention, pushing away from the railing to peer over the edge of his balcony. There was some grunting and cursing in the darkness. Frowning, Donghae licked his lips and said, “Who’s there?”

“Me.”

His heart caught in his throat. Scrambling over the ledge, he reached blindly into the darkness, body flooding with relief when he felt Henry’s hand grasp his own. Donghae pulled him up easily, catching and steadying the younger man as they toppled backwards onto the platform.

“That was easier when I was younger,” Henry remarked tiredly. He pushed away from Donghae. “My home was attacked. I couldn’t find anyone else on the estate. They were either captured or they already evacuated. You need to tell your mom about it.”

Donghae nodded, dialing his mother’s servant on his phone. There was an immediate answer, and he quickly explained the situation, the call lasting no more than thirty seconds. Turning back around, Donghae eyed the panting figure. “Did you get hurt?” He knelt down, touching the sweaty face.

Henry shook his head, too tired to push the hand away.

“Who were they?”

“Don’t know,” he breathed, closing his eyes. “Water…water?” Henry coughed, head spinning.

Donghae hurried back into his bedroom, pouring a glass of water and bringing it back out. “Did you run all the way here?”

Henry nodded, downing the entire cup.

“Well, relax for now,” he looked at the door upon hearing the sound of hushed voices and quick feet, “They’ll take care of things. Do you need anything?”

“I just don’t know what to do next.” He looked up at Donghae, shrugging slightly, “I don’t want to just sit here, but I have no plan of action. My clan evacuated, but even then, I’m not sure if we found everyone.”

Donghae was quiet for a second, but then he stood up, offering his hand to the sitting figure. “Let’s go back in time and find out who they are then. That’s the best lead.”

A slow smile broke across Henry’s face and he took the hand, stumbling to his feet. “I forgot that you could have good ideas once in a while.”

“Thieves don’t like being sneaked up on,” he smirked, refusing to release the other male’s hand as he led the way out of the room.

Henry wanted to protest, but it was rather nice to have someone to rely on when he felt so tired. Picking up the pace slightly, he grabbed onto Donghae’s arm, leaning against him. “Don’t say a word,” he mumbled, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Silently, the older male smiled.

 

They reached the chamber and Donghae placed his hand on the metal door. Hissing, he yanked away from it, surprised. Henry looked at him, confused, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s hot.” Donghae rubbed his hand against the side of his pants. He looked at Henry, “Give me your jacket.”

He shrugged it off quickly, tossing it to the man. The latter rolled it around his hand, grabbing the handle again and twisting it open. Heat rushed out in gasping gusts. Donghae whirled around, pulling Henry to him as he waited for the burning wind to calm.

“What’s going on?” he demanded, clutching onto the front of Donghae’s shirt.

“Someone’s burning the chamber,” he growled, pushing the slender male back as he turned around to face the licking flames inside the metal room. It would undoubtedly die down, but for now, it was ferocious and someone had shut off the fire hazard sprinklers.

Donghae’s eyes widened as he saw the two darkened figures in the flames – or more accurately, in the transportation device. He took a tentative step into the room, blocking his mouth and nose with the cloth covered hand. _It…no…_

“Eunhyuk?” Henry shouted over the fire, shoving past Donghae. He ran up to the pair, only to be shoved back by a particularly violent wall of fire.

Donghae caught him, dragging him away. “Be _careful_!” he hissed.

“What are you two doing?” the Lee heir yelled, looking at Eunhyuk and Minho.

Minho was smiling, a gun resting against Eunhyuk’s head. The latter was frozen, eyes screaming, but mouth tightly shut. “Looks like your night is going pretty well if Henry is here.”

“What’s going on?” Donghae snapped, holding Henry back.

“Can’t you tell? It’s a hostage situation,” he laughed, digging the barrel into Eunhyuk’s temple, “just I’m not looking to negotiate. By the way, I’m really impressed that the Lau heir escaped in _this_ time period. From what I’ve heard, you usually run off to a different era if you’re fucked in the present.”

Henry ignored the jab, grinding his teeth together. “You. You sent those people didn’t you?”

Minho tilted his head, lips curling up. “Flattering that you think I’m special…but no. I’m just another pawn.” The transportation device was beginning to glow, shaking with effort. It was an old machine after all, and it would be going on its last journey if the fire had any say in the matter. “See, I’m just here to obtain a suitable engineer. We’ll need him.” He tapped the side of Eunhyuk’s head, making the man flinch.

“Who are you working for then?” Henry demanded.

“Take a guess, Mr. Lau.” He laughed, “You should be able to figure it out.” Just then the machine groaned and Eunhyuk and Minho were rippling away.

Donghae cursed under his breath, yanking Henry out of the room as the machine stirred and sparked, on the verge of exploding. He shut the door as they fell and skidded away from the chamber. Donghae pulled the smaller figure to his chest, shielding him as the entire building shook with the force of the explosion inside the metal box.

The door groaned and dented, hinges coming loose but fighting to stay attached. Smoke and flames hissed through the cracks, but nothing was getting through. Henry held Donghae’s head down fingers tangled in his hair as he tried to protect him from any flying debris.

Several minutes passed before either of them dared to even take a sustainable breath.

Henry was the first to loosen his grip, blinking ever so slowly in the smoggy hallway. He looked up, seeing Donghae’s tentative peeking. They exchanged a brief look before turning to the blackened, broken door.

“I don’t have my keys,” Henry stated softly.

“Yeah, I figured,” Donghae mumbled, pulling the figure back to him. He held him close, shutting his eyes again. “It’s hard to breathe down here…we have to move.”

Nodding, Henry struggled to his feet once Donghae had gotten his footing. “There’s nowhere to run.”

He glanced back at the smaller male, “It was bound to happen.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

“I thought you had checked him out.” Donghae stared at his mother coolly. He stood just within the office, eyes focused in tense calm on the seated woman.

“I don’t need your sass at this crucial time,” she snapped. “A safe house has been prepared for you and Henry Lau. Move there now.” Her gaze was focused on the computer screen, fingers tapping away at the keyboard.

“What about Eunhyuk?”

She hissed, head whirling around to him. “We will have someone handle that engineer. For now, we can’t risk the strongest of our bloodlines by putting them headfirst into this disaster.” Her lips quivered as if she had more to say, but she swallowed it. “Please Donghae. Just do as I say—”

“—Hell no,” he cut off, “I’ll handle it.”

“You’re just a child,” she retorted, “stop being foolish—”

Donghae stepped aside, revealing two guards. “Take my mother to the safe house.” He turned away, “I am the heir. I’m not going to cower. You’re done, now go find safety.”

An outraged cry followed him as he departed, but he ignored it. Donghwa was waiting just around the corner, a phone in his hand. “I’ll take care of her,” he assured, pausing before saying, “…I’m trusting you, Hae. Figure this out.”

Nodding silently, Donghae watched his elder brother brush past him in the direction of their mother. Sighing, he rubbed his head. He couldn’t even piece together what had been going on the past few hours.

Everything was a mess of explosions and catastrophes. He grimaced, looking down the empty hall. The servants had been dismissed with the abrupt problems. Donghae turned down another corridor, coming face to face with his bedroom door.

And then there was another problem.

Twisting the handle, he stepped inside to find Henry sleeping soundly in the bed. A part of Donghae melted, whilst the other part screamed at him to get a grip and remember where they stood. It was not the time to lose him in nostalgia. They were supposed to handle an incredibly serious situation with the grace of two adults even when they had only ever been cattish and rash with one another.

“Henry?” Donghae murmured, closing the door gently.

The figure shifted, eyes fluttering open. He had always been a relatively light sleeper. Henry turned his head, gaze focusing. “What—,” he trailed off, voice cracking. Grabbing the cup of water on the side table, Henry downed it and coughed. “What’s going on?” he tried again. “What happened?”

“Explosion, kidnapping, betrayal,” Donghae smiled humorlessly, “everything necessary for a cliché action flick.”

Henry threw him a withering glare. “We need to get a move on.” He pushed the covers away, getting to his feet only to collapse.

Two arms caught him before he could fall. Donghae looked down at the pale face. “You’re completely wrecked. We can’t go into this without working out a plan first.” He coaxed the reluctant male back onto the bed. “Minho could be anywhere in history right now. We don’t have any way of knowing.”

“We need to find another engineer or just steal a set of keys from my house,” Henry growled. He clenched his fists. “Fuck. Fuck it all,” he dropped his head, teeth grinding, “…our marriage was supposed to strengthen our households and then this happens. If we just caught this sooner…”

Donghae chuckled, knowing that it was the wrong reaction, but unable to help himself. His betrothed looked up, horror and confusion melting on his face. “No, no, it’s not funny,” Donghae assured, eyes twinkling faintly as he gazed at the younger man, “it’s just that this means we get to travel together again. There’s always an upside to problems.”

“You’re far too optimistic,” he frowned.

“C’mon, be open to new things,” Donghae replied, leaning closer, “you’re still going to be running away…except it’s more like you’re running towards the issue instead of away.”

Henry made a face. “That’s the last thing I want to hear.”

“It’s the truth though.”

“I rarely enjoy the truth.”

“Yes, I know that.”

Henry flinched.

Donghae breathed softly, brushing his hand over the tight fist of the smaller male. “Get some rest. I’ll head over to your estate and find keys.” He smiled when he saw worry pass over those precious features. “Are you going soft, Henry?”

Iron flooded his eyes and expression. “Shut up,” he spat, pulling away and crawling back underneath the blankets, back turned to Donghae.

Chuckling quietly, he pushed off the bed. “Sleep well.” Donghae closed the door behind him.

Henry pulled the sheets closer around himself, breathing deeply. The rich, honeyed scent rushed over him, tugging the stress from his body. Sinking deeper into the familiar folds, Henry closed his eyes, never admitting how his mind relaxed under the natural aromatherapy.

 

 


End file.
